


My Darling Omega

by HJashin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, clingy Itachi, fated pair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HJashin/pseuds/HJashin
Summary: Sasuke wouldn't know what living the life of an omega was all about. In his 17 years of existence, he has never had his heat nor emitted any pheromones. In fact, given his genes, he could easily pass himself off as an alpha. Sasuke doesn't understand why Itachi makes such a big fuss about him not taking his inhibitors and suppressants until it's too late. ItaSasu
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.
> 
> Author’s Note: You do NOT have my permission to copy, translate, use, and/or replicate this work on any platforms, including but not limited to online sites and print/copy texts.

There were plenty of dangerous things in the world, and rarely could you bypass their scrutiny by epitomizing the core of an idiot. And that was what Itachi’s Otouto was currently. An idiot.

The rectangular tic tac looking container, which sat innocently atop Sasuke’s nightstand, was proof of such idiocy. Upon closer examination, it was also full. Not a single pill removed for consumption. So why, if the purpose of receiving prescription medication was to take it, did his Otouto ditch it so irresponsibly? 

Had Itachi not stepped into the boy’s room to close his window that morning, the idea of danger could have taken a step closer to deadly in a matter of seconds. Itachi snatched the container and held it tightly in the palm of his hand, revved up his engine, and instead of making the usual right turn down the block toward his university, he turned left and headed for Konoha High School. 

In a world overrun by raw instinct, power, greed, and lust, he’d be damned if he didn’t keep a close watch on his brother. 

H.J.

“Uchiha Sasuke, please report to the nurse’s office. Once again, Uchiha Sasuke, please report to the nurse’s office. Thank you.” 

The intercom message blared through the classroom loud and clear, and hardly needed to be repeated. Sasuke, who had been staring out the window from his seat at the back of the room, languidly stood up with a grumble and stuck his hands into the pockets of his uniform. 

He strolled past the sea of giggling girls, envious whispers, and Kakashi-sensei’s dull lecture on dominant and recessive genes and made his way down the hall. Sasuke made sure he took his time getting there to silently protest being called out for no reason. Even if it took the typical individual two and a half minutes to arrive at the destination, he managed to arrive six minutes after he stepped foot out of his classroom. A new personal record. 

He hadn’t even reached up to knock on the door when it swung open, the hinges rattling at the sheer force, and Sasuke was hit with a very familiar scent of a very angry man.

As always, there was only ever one reason he had ever been called to the nurse’s office, and that one reason was tied to why his brother bothered showing up at his school mid-morning. 

He peeked over Itachi’s shoulder and noted that Iruka sensei, the school nurse, was not present. Probably due to the overwhelming amount of pheromones the man was emitting. It would have easily suffocated the average person. Itachi seemed to note this detail as he grabbed Sasuke by the wrist, dragged him in the room, and locked the door behind him. 

“Aniki, you’re stinking the room up,” Sasuke said, shaking out of Itachi’s grip. He ducked under the man’s arms, which had been caging him against the door, and sat down on the infirmary bed. “You know your pheromones don’t affect me, right? I’ve grown up next to you my entire life.”

There was a large window facing the courtyard from the room, and Sasuke idly glanced out. It was a cloudy day with no ray of sunshine in sight. He wished he was outside right now. The wind would feel nice against his face.

The room smelled the same, meaning Itachi’s irritation didn’t let up. Itachi was staring at him again. Even at home, it was the same as usual. So ordinary and boring that it didn’t bother him much.

Sasuke sighed. “Why are you here, Aniki?” 

The man stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out the oh-so-familiar white container and tossed it onto the bed. Sasuke’s eyes flickered downward for a split second before he looked over at his approaching brother.

This again, huh?

“Take it, Otouto.” 

Sasuke palmed his face as a quiet laugh shook his shoulders. Leave it to his brother to deliver a command in such an eerily calm manner. As quick as the humor came, it disappeared in favor of indignation. “Why should I?”

“I wasn’t asking, Sasuke.” Itachi stood before Sasuke, his tall broad figure easily hovering over his sitting form.

“I don’t want to,” Sasuke muttered as he swept a hand through his spikes. “Why do I have to? I’m already 17 years old, Nii-san, and I’ve never shown any signs of going into heat or otherwise. My genes are dormant.”

“Are you going to wait till the symptoms surface before you start taking your inhibitors?” Itachi growled. “Don’t be ridiculous, Sasuke.” 

“That’s easy for you to say! You were born an alpha, Itachi! How would you know what it’s like on the other side of the fence?”

“You’re right, Otouto,” Itachi responded as he splayed a palm next to Sasuke on the bed and leaned over. “I don’t know what it’s like being an omega.” He leaned in closer until their faces were inches apart and Sasuke could tell how serious he was. With his other hand, Itachi flicked the cap open on the container and dumped a single oblong pill into his hand. “But you know what? I sure as hell am not going to stand by and watch you make poor decisions that will ultimately determine your fate, Otouto.” 

Sasuke’s wide eyed gaze followed his brother’s movements as he tried to inch backwards away from the unoccupied hand that reached for him. He felt a hand clasp around his throat and felt his head bounce slightly against the mattress as he was shoved flat against it. His heart lurched in frightful panic against his chest as he glanced between the pill in Itachi’s hand and Itachi’s burning gaze. 

“Aniki, what are you doing?” he nearly cried, but his voice came out in a hoarse whisper.

“I would rather kill you than have you go into heat in front of another alpha, Sasuke.”

“W-What?”

“But it won’t ever reach that point. I’ll make sure of it even if I have to force it down your throat every morning.” 

“S-shit, Itachi. What are you saying? You’re scaring me,” Sasuke murmured, blurry eyes staring incredulously up at the man hovering over him. 

“Open your mouth, Sasuke,” Itachi commanded. 

The younger Uchiha’s lips parted slightly to ask why Itachi thought he would do such a thing, but as soon as he opened his mouth to speak, the pill disappeared between his brother’s lips and then they came crashing down against his own. 

He made a sound akin to a ‘mmph’ as Itachi forced his tongue into his mouth, passing along the pill with bruising force, before he pulled back, used a hand to close Sasuke’s jaw, and demanded that he swallow it.

Sasuke did so, tearing the man’s hand away from his mouth and throat as he turned sideways and began coughing loudly. The pill torturously made his way down his throat.

“What the fuck, Aniki?” he hollered, thrashing against the body on top of his. His lips tingled oddly and he held back the urge to touch them, and damn it that was his first kiss. That asshole!

Next thing he knew, he was scooped into Itachi’s arms, flipped around, and perched onto his brother’s lap. In a mere three seconds, the man had sat up and hugged Sasuke to his chest as if he hadn’t force fed him mere seconds ago.

He stopped thrashing and placed his hands on Itachi’s shoulders to balance himself. He was about to launch a stream of expletives at his brother until he felt the man’s hands clasp desperately to his back and felt his Aniki’s face dig into his neck.

Itachi was hugging him.

Sasuke’s brows wrinkled in confusion. “Hey, you okay?”

The prior pheromones that showcased anger in the room had dissolved quickly after that, and all that was left was Itachi’s personal scent, which was emitting from him in waves. Sasuke could easily smell him because he was so close.

“I know you don’t want to be an omega, Sasuke,” Itachi’s muffled voice said. “But I’ve always been glad you were born an omega. I knew as soon as you were born you were one, and I’ve never been happier. But when you don’t take your medication regularly, I worry about you. So if not for yourself, then for my sake, please take them. I want you to be safe.”

Did alphas always have terrible mood swings? One moment, Itachi was talking about killing him and the next he was being sweet. Ugh, he could never understand what his brother was thinking. 

Sasuke ran his fingers through his locks and grumbled. “Fine,” he said. How could he refuse Itachi when he said those kinds of things? He grabbed the container and stuck it into his pocket. 

“Good boy,” Itachi praised, pulling away and kissing Sasuke on his forehead. He lifted the boy up and set him down onto his feet.

“Can I go back to class now?” Sasuke asked.

“You may, Otouto,” Itachi murmured. “I’ll come pick you up after school. We’ll go get some sweets for you.”

“I swear, Aniki, you still treat me like I’m five,” Sasuke muttered, unlocking the door. “I’ll see you when school lets out.”

“Be good, Sasuke.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

When Sasuke returned to his class and took his seat, Naruto looked at him from his seat in front oddly. 

“You okay? What took you so long?” his blond friend whispered. 

“It was nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

“You smell slightly off. Were you talking to someone at the office?” A flying eraser hit the back of Naruto’s head, causing him to lurch in his seat and yell. “Ah, Kakashi sensei! Whyyyy?”

Off? Sasuke thought. He brought his sleeve up to his nose to take a whiff, but he didn’t notice anything off about his scent. Maybe Naruto was the one off… off of his rocker, that is. 

H.J.

“You’re late again, Itachi,” Kyuubi murmured, gaze sliding over to the man who occupied the seat next to his. They were seated at the back of the lecture hall that housed over two hundred students, so tardiness wasn’t a big deal, but the reason for it especially when it came to the responsible Uchiha was always a means to pry.

Itachi propped his elbow on the individual table and rested his cheek against his palm, nonchalance rolling off of him in waves. 

Kyuubi cackled quietly to himself. If Kyuubi could guess, the man probably didn’t look like that prior to attending the lecture. His behavior was so blatantly cyclical that it wasn’t too difficult to read him. 

“Chibi’s not taking his meds again, eh?” he said. It was more of a statement really. 

The huge sigh he heard in response tickled Kyuubi’s senses even more and the corner of his lips quirked. The man was pouting. How cute.

“What are you going to do? It’s not like you can be around 24/7 to play doctor.”

“Maybe I should just lock him up,” Itachi mused. 

“I think there are laws that protect omegas against that,” Kyuubi said. “Well, there are laws that protect all humans against that.”

How tedious. But Itachi supposed it was necessary to be governed by rules that protected people like his Otouto. In a society where ninety percent of individuals were human, the remaining ten percent either identified as alpha, beta, or omega. 

Betas were plentiful and hardly considered a rare breed compared to omegas and alphas. Alphas made up approximately two percent of the population of lycans whereas omegas were half of that. Alphas were born and bred of their kin as were omegas. Two betas couldn’t simply give birth to an alpha or an omega at will. There were genes in play. 

And Sasuke belonged to that one percentile. He was so rare a breed that the Uchiha clan thought it would be best to pass him off as an alpha to prevent lingering, unwanted attention. It wasn’t unbelievable that Sasuke could pose as an alpha coming from an alpha father and omega mother. Besides, if the wrong individuals caught wind of an unmarked, defenseless omega, then the boy would be in trouble in a flash. 

That was the other thing about omegas: whether they were male or female, an omega who had had their first heat was incredibly fertile. 

The mere thought of Sasuke giving birth to another alpha’s baby caused a growl to erupt at the base of his throat. There was no chance in hell that was going to happen. Not only did Itachi forbid it, but his Otouto had yet to have his first heat. In lycan terms, he was still a baby. 

His genes had been laying dormant for years. Usually, puberty came between the ages of eleven and thirteen. Whereas Itachi had his first rut when he was twelve, Sasuke was currently seventeen and experienced no such thing. In human terms, he hadn’t even reached puberty yet.

The bi-monthly checkups with Shisui at Konoha General never revealed anything threatening or different. He was just a late bloomer. 

Whatever the reasoning, his Otouto’s current behavior could lead to very devastating results. Itachi sighed once more, flicking his bangs away from his eyes and ignoring Kyuubi who seemed to be reading his thoughts quite joyously. 

At the very least, it was helpful that Itachi knew that, when he was sweet toward the boy, he had a higher rate of success when it came to that unabashed, stubborn attitude of his. If that didn’t work, he could continue to force those pills down Sasuke’s throat. 

If only his Otouto knew why Itachi had to do all of those things.


	2. Chapter 2

“You’ve had your heat before, right?”

The milk that Naruto was sucking out of a straw left his mouth unexpectedly and sprayed out in streams of mist. The blond coughed for a ridiculous amount of time, simultaneously eyeing Sasuke who was laid back against the courtyard grass. 

Sasuke ignored Naruto’s bugged out expression as he kept his folded arms behind his head and continued to stare at the cloudy sky. Maybe it would rain today for once. 

“Why are you suddenly asking me that?” Naruto questioned while he bit into his sandwich. 

It was their lunch hour and his bento sat next to him in the field, but he didn’t feel very hungry. Maybe loss of appetite was a side effect of the pill. He wasn’t sure given his lack of consistency with taking it. 

“Just curious what that was like,” he responded. 

“Oh,” the blond uttered. “I got it when I was fourteen. I only remember parts of it. Kyuubi said the heat suppressants helped a lot. Most of the time, I was just holed up in my room and Kyuubi wouldn’t let me leave.” 

“How long did it take before it passed?” 

“Couple days. I think it was three or four.”

“Were you miserable?” Sasuke asked. 

Naruto crushed the rest of his milk and set the box down next to him. He looked over at Sasuke with an odd gaze. “You sure are talkative today, Sasuke. Does it have anything to do with this morning?” 

Sasuke scoffed. “Just answer the question, dobe.”

Naruto rolled his eyes. “I wouldn’t say I was miserable, but having Kyuubi with me did help a lot.” 

The ravenette hesitated briefly before asking his next question. “Did he do anything to you?” 

The blond mumbled something that he couldn’t quite catch even with his sensitive hearing. “Speak up,” Sasuke said irritably, sitting in an upright position. 

“More like I did something embarrassing to him,” Naruto muttered. 

“Details. Pronto.”

Sasuke received a half-assed shove for that. 

“My doctor at that time said it helped to be in a controlled environment with an alpha who I knew well. And that a steady release of that alpha’s pheromones could calm me down. So for an hour a day, Kyuubi would come into my room and let me rub myself all over him.” 

The words got quieter toward the end as Naruto’s face turned redder. Sasuke ignored it, as he continued his line of questioning. “Didn’t you take your heat suppressants though? How could you get your heat if you were already taking those?”

Sasuke knew the answer to this. They were written in all the textbooks he was made to study up on as a child, but he had to take into consideration that every omega was different. 

“Che, the only reason I didn’t go crazy was because I was already taking my heat suppressants. When my parents found out I was an omega years ago, I immediately began to take them. But you know, Sasuke, the best way to ride the wave during heats is to have sex.” 

Sasuke grunted in response. Of course he knew that. But obviously being an omega and being able to reproduce meant that he couldn’t simply have sex with just about anyone. If he did it with a random alpha, the likelihood of getting bitten and getting pregnant were extremely high. And once you were claimed, that was it. Lycans mated for life.

Also, omegas went into heat one to two times a year. However, Sasuke had heard accounts of others going into heat at the change of each season, which meant four times a year. The mere number was ridiculous, but biologically it was understandable. The only account that seemed to line up was that the most severe one was between January and March, where the necessity to reproduce was at its highest. 

He couldn’t really speak from personal experience, but apparently omegas became rather defenseless during heat. Heat suppressants were only supposed to be a temporary fix to regulate heats and suppress the worst of symptoms. It wasn’t a cure all. 

“Hey, what were your symptoms?” Sasuke asked. 

Naruto peered over at him and opened his mouth to respond, but he was cut off by Sasuke’s vibrating phone. Instead, he pulled open a bag of chips and went on munching as Sasuke answered the call.

“Hello?”

“Otouto, are you eating?”

It was Itachi. Of course it was Itachi. Who else would call him during school hours?

“Not yet, Aniki. What’s up?” Sasuke asked. He noticed that Naruto had turned a curious eye in his direction, but chose to ignore it. 

“I had a feeling you weren’t doing so well, so I wanted to call to hear your voice,” the man responded. 

Sasuke almost laughed. His brother was shameless when it came to his words. 

“I’m okay,” he said. 

“You’re not feeling distraught?” Itachi asked.

Sasuke quirked a brow at that. How did he know? Could he read minds from afar? 

“Do you need a hug?” 

Sasuke was so consumed by his musings that Itachi had gone on, causing a red tinge to paint his cheeks. 

“No, I do not need a hug,” he hissed into the receiver. 

He heard the man chuckle on the other end and facepalmed himself. Ugh, Itachi was too much sometimes. 

“Alright then. Eat your bento, Otouto. I made unagi and put extra tomatoes for you.” 

“Thanks, Aniki.” Itachi had been making his bento boxes for as long as he could remember. 

“Also, one more thing.” 

“What is it?”

“Take your medicine, Otouto.” The reminder was less harsh and cold this time; it even came with an edge of compassion. 

“Fine,” he grumbled. He ended the call and stuck his phone back into his pocket, opened up his bento, and began to eat. An irk mark appeared on his temple when the gaze from his companion remained. “What?” he asked, annoyed. 

“Was that Itachi?” Naruto said, eyebrows wiggling around suggestively. 

“Piss off,” Sasuke responded. 

The blond laughed carefreely and dumped the rest of his chips into his mouth. 

Honestly though, Sasuke wondered as he forked some rice into his mouth, how did his brother always know how he was feeling when he wasn’t in the room? It was kind of unnerving and stemmed back to way back when. In fact, it was weird that most of his first memories and first of everything could be traced back to Itachi. 

His first bento box when he started grade school was made by Itachi. His first familial argument over being treated unfairly because of his status was with his brother. The first person to identify him as an omega at birth was Itachi. The first person he ever slept in the same bed with as a baby was Itachi. And his goddamn first kiss. His lips still tingled at the thought. 

Pfft. Sasuke felt his cheeks heat up again. Did that idiot know he stole all of Sasuke’s firsts? 

H.J.

“He was calling to me again,” Itachi murmured as he grabbed his gym bag from his trunk. Kyuubi already had his slung over one shoulder and was, surprisingly, waiting patiently for the man to end his call. 

“Subconsciously?” he asked.

“Yeah.”

“You know, I’m surprised he hasn’t realized it yet,” Kyuubi remarked as they fell into step. It was a brief walk from the parking lot to the gym. “How much longer are you going to be able to go on like this? At least Naruto comes to me when he’s in heat.”

Itachi chewed on his bottom lip, a nasty habit when he was anxious. It was barely noticeable, but it was present nevertheless. It wasn’t uncommon for siblings to mate with one another in lycan culture. In fact, it was preferable to keep traits within the family and prevent others who had ill intentions from usurping the lineage. 

Kyuubi already had Naruto, marked him and everything, which was why he was less wounded up about it than Itachi. Itachi, on the other hand, had a stubborn, irresponsible baby brother who never once exhibited pheromones nor symptoms of heat. He had an Otouto who was unclaimed, which, let’s face it, was like plastering a neon sign on his ass saying, “Bite me.” The only good news here, which came at its own price, was that no pheromones plus no heat equaled temporary pseudo alpha status. It was equivalent to a “don’t fuck with me” vibe. As long as Sasuke remained inert, he’d be okay.

But that also meant he was a ticking time bomb. 

“You should just mark him already,” Kyuubi suggested. “At this rate, you’ll end up being the one to go off the rails.” 

Itachi knew that already. But he wanted to give Sasuke the option when he became an adult to choose Itachi as his mate. It wasn’t enough for him to have identified his Otouto as his fated pair. He needed the boy to want him as a life partner. He needed Sasuke to recognize him as a mate, not just a big brother who took care of him. 

“Or maybe this would be a good time to at least mark him temporarily. Given his unstable condition, that might be the way to go. It won’t deter all alphas. Some are absolute trash and would disregard it anyway, but it would be effective to fend off most of them. I feel like that would be your best bet to ease your and his tension. You would just need his consent for that, right?”

He nodded. This was why Itachi kept Kyuubi around. It was like having a second, unbiased Itachi next to him to rationalize with him. A temporary marking would definitely help ease how anxious he’d been feeling recently. 

“I’ll bring it up with him,” he agreed. 

“Swell,” Kyuubi grinned. “Now wipe that absent-minded look off your face. I’d hate for you to be an inefficient spotter on leg day.” 

Itachi and Kyuubi spent two hours at the gym. An hour and a half was dedicated to compound movements whereas the last thirty was spent showering and getting out of sweaty clothes. By the time they were finished, it was almost time to swing by the high school to pick up their respective siblings and head home. 

They parted ways in the parking lot, and Itachi was the first to head out. He liked getting there early to find the most prime location for pickup and for Sasuke to find him. He located a spot directly outside the school gates and turned off his engine. His Otouto wouldn’t be able to see inside his vehicle due to the tinted windows, but Itachi’s flashy car was one in a million and easy to spot. No one else on school grounds owned a car like his, so it wasn’t possible to mistaken the owner.

Five minutes after the bell rang, he caught sight of Sasuke stepping foot outside the gates along with Naruto. Itachi noted how his Otouto looked left and right before his features perked up at the sight of his car, and he tossed a wave at the blond. 

God, he was adorable, Itachi mused. Sasuke has never specified aloud, but Itachi knew he liked it when he was early and waiting for him. 

The passenger door swung open and Sasuke peaked in before stepping foot inside his car. Itachi silently applauded him for being alert despite recognizing his vehicle, proud that he didn’t enter a stranger’s domain without identifying them first.

As soon as the door shut, he leaned over and pulled the boy tightly into his arms. 

Sasuke thrashed slightly at the sudden movement, and the faintest whine fell through his lips. “Why are you hugging me?” he asked, voice muffled as his face was pressed against his brother’s neck and chest. 

“Hug me back,” Itachi’s soft voice murmured while one hand reached up to stroke Sasuke’s hair.

The younger Uchiha brought his arms up and wrapped them around Itachi, settling his palms around his back and lower spine. “You weirdo,” he said despite the smile that crept onto his lips. 

Sasuke felt the brush of a kiss against the top of his head, and he sighed. “Are Otou-san and Kaa-san home yet?” he asked.

“They’ll be home later tonight,” Itachi responded, pulling away and buckling Sasuke into his seat. “We’ll go get some groceries first. They said to have dinner without them.” 

The boy nodded.

“How was school?” Itachi asked, pulling away from the curb. At the stoplight, Itachi did a brief sweep of Sasuke’s body. He looked fine. Maybe Sasuke was reaching out subconsciously to him today because he needed emotional, not physical support. 

“It was okay. Same as usual.”

“That’s good. Otouto, let’s have a talk after dinner.”

Sasuke’s gaze flickered from the window to stare at Itachi. “About what?” he asked, heart rate speeding up at such a cryptic statement. 

Itachi cursed at himself for raising anxiety levels prematurely. He should have brought it up after dinner, not right when he saw the boy. But he couldn’t help it. He needed to solidify the marking as soon as possible. 

He reached over and clasped Sasuke’s hand in his, giving it a light squeeze, and rested their entwined palms on the boy’s thigh. “Nothing bad,” Itachi reassured. “I want you to have a full belly before I talk to you about it. It’s been a few hours since you’ve eaten lunch, right?”

Sasuke eyed him suspiciously. “Yeah,” he drawled. “Are you going to start lecturing me about the medication again? Because I took it at lunch.” 

“I’m just making sure you’re well-fed, Otouto.” 

“You’ve been kind of off lately, Aniki,” Sasuke stated, palm twitching ever so slightly in Itachi’s grasp- an indication that his touchiness was one of those “off” things.

Mentally, the elder Uchiha whacked himself on the head. If even Sasuke could sense that, then it must have been quite evident. “Does it bother you?”

“Not really. But does it bother you?” he retorted.

To no end, Itachi thought. 

“Not too much,” he said, pulling into the parking lot.

“You’re lying, Itachi.”

“Oh?” he said quietly. He had finally parked the car, disentangling their fingers to switch off the ignition. 

“Obviously. You know I can tell when you’re lying right?”

His hand froze briefly at those words before he pulled out the keys. Could Sasuke really tell when he was telling a lie? He hadn’t realized they were linked to that degree. Unless it was from Itachi’s tone, but he had made sure his voice was leveled.

“How would you know if I was?” he asked. He leaned over to undo the boy’s seatbelt, hand lingering for a second at Sasuke’s waist before pulling away. 

Next thing he knew, he felt a hand on his shoulder and another pressed against his cheek, forcing eye contact with the younger teen. Itachi’s heart skipped a beat in his chest, and he had to force himself to refrain from leaning forward and sealing in a kiss. 

Sasuke’s eyes were searching for something, and his brother remained still in his grasp. Finally, with a sigh so close that the elder Uchiha could feel his breath against his lips, Sasuke's gaze stood unwavering with his. 

“Do you hate me?” he whispered, a solemn dejected emotion settling onto his pale features.

“I love you,” the words tumbled out of Itachi’s lips with no filter. 

It was like Sasuke’s orbs were searching for a lie within such a blatant statement. He held onto Itachi for another second before he let go. “Oh. That’s okay then,” he said, and proceeded to unlock and climb out of the car.

H.J.

After dinner, Sasuke stepped under the shower head to rinse off his hair and body. Itachi had told him to find him in the elder’s room when he was done, and the boy had acquiesced when he left the table. 

Twenty minutes later, he had toweled off and slipped into a pair of boxers and a roomy T-shirt. He tossed his old clothes in the hamper and made his way down the hall to find his brother. He had wondered endlessly within the last few hours what his Aniki could possibly have to say, but decided it best not to destroy brain cells overthinking it. Besides, he did say it wasn’t something bad, right? 

“Aniki,” he called, knocking on his brother’s door. He only had to wait a few seconds before his brother opened the door and let him in, shutting it behind them after. 

It had been a while since Sasuke entered Itachi’s room. Not much had changed about it. Itachi’s king-sized bed was still against the center wall, remaining horizontal to his bedroom door. There was a master bath across from the bed, his desk, a nightstand, and a closet door next to the bathroom door. 

Itachi’s room had always smelled nice to Sasuke since he was little. Like vanilla and spice melded together. The potency of his scent always gave his stomach little flutters. He inhaled deeply before he sat down on the edge of his brother’s bed. 

“So what did you want to talk about?” he asked, running his fingers along the silk sheets. They felt cool and smooth to the touch. 

Itachi’s gaze followed Sasuke’s movements, and he tried his best to ignore the way his Otouto sucked in a lung full of his scent. He must have done it subconsciously. Otherwise, he would have been much more subtle about it. 

He pulled his desk chair out and positioned it to face Sasuke before taking a seat. 

“Otouto, do you know what temporary marking is?” Itachi asked. His voice was low and calm, posed to remain unthreatening.

“Hmm?” Sasuke looked up from playing the sheets. “No, I don’t think I’ve read about that before in any of the books Kaa-san gave me.” 

Fuck. Itachi cleared his throat. “It’s not listed in textbooks because it’s an old tradition, and in the last several hundred years, it’s become obsolete because lycans found the method controversial.” 

“I see. So what is it? I know what marking is, but I’m assuming temporary marking is different.” 

“Temporary marking is when an omega chooses an alpha to temporarily scent mark them. It’s done for a variety of reasons. It could be used to deter other alphas from claiming an omega while they wait to meet their mate. It could also be used as a coping mechanism to combat the symptoms of heat without forcing a permanent bond between the two. Or in your case, it could be a method to stabilize your condition so that, if you were to unexpectedly go into heat, the pheromones you release won’t attract typical alphas to your location.” 

“Typical alphas?” Sasuke questioned. “So you’re saying it’s not 100% fool proof?”

“Not all alphas care about the social order of things. Even omegas who have mated and are marked can sometimes be approached by alphas who could care less about the laws,” Itachi explained. “I’d say a temporary marking would be anywhere between 85 to 90 percent effective.”

“If it’s effective, why is it so controversial?” Sasuke's gaze on Itachi throughout the conversation remained unwavering, but his brother seemed like he was about to lurch out of his seat from a heart attack. He could smell the faintest hint of sweat, and he wondered if Itachi’s hands were clammy. 

“People equate it to impeding the natural order of the world. For a typical alpha, the temporary marking is not distinguishable from a regular marking. You could imagine the horror that comes with setting sights on your fated pair for the first time and mistaking their temporary mark for a real one. Lycans mate for life, and they only have one fated pair. If that individual was taken, then the remaining party either dies or lives the rest of their life alone.” 

“That’s sad, Aniki,” Sasuke lamented, eyes softening at the mere thought of being alone. Another glance at Itachi’s hands and younger ravenette noted that his hands were now clasped tightly together. “You want to come sit by me, Aniki?” he asked, patting the spot next to him on the mattress. He didn’t know what was going through Itachi’s mind, but he always knew that proximity helped to ease Itachi’s emotions and vise versa.

Not a second after he had patted the bed, his brother was at his side, sitting so close to him that he could feel heat emitting from his body. “So how do you establish a temporary marking?” he asked. If it was anything like an actual one, he could probably guess the gist of it, but he needed to hear verbal confirmation anyway. 

“The alpha and omega would occupy the same living space for a period of time. At least once a week, they would rub their scents all over each other. Traditionally, it’s done without clothes. And the alpha would place a bite mark on the omega’s neck using their teeth, not their fangs. The mark usually lasts one to two weeks depending on the individual, and when it fades, the idea of a temporary mark is revisited by both parties.”

“Hmm, that sounds pretty standard. Like mating without mating,” Sasuke mused. 

Itachi nodded, eyes shifting down to his death grip against his thighs. If he didn’t let up soon, his claws would start showing. 

“So would the opposite be valid with temporary marking then? As in, does that mean the omega would mark the alpha, too?”

“Not usually. Temporary marking is often used to benefit the omega, not the alpha, so typically only a mark is placed on the omega. However, there have been instances when an omega has marked an alpha, such as to give the omega peace of mind that the alpha didn’t go around marking others, too.” 

Sasuke hummed in thought. That made sense. Taking into consideration what Itachi had said, it seemed like it was a decent method of offense. 

“I’ll do it,” he said. His eyes widened when Itachi’s head shot up immediately and glowing red orbs fixated on him. The hell? When did those red eyes present themselves? 

Sasuke reached a hand up to brush those long bangs from Itachi’s eyes and settled to caress his Aniki’s cheek. 

A low growl vibrated within the room, and if he hadn’t had his sights on Itachi, he would have been persuaded that his brother had already morphed. But this was Itachi sitting in front of him. Red-eyed and howling in pain, but very much human still. 

He recalled seeing his Aniki’s form once when he was younger. Needless to say, he was incredibly large and strikingly different than any other alpha he’d seen before. Sasuke remembered being mesmerized. 

“It’s going to help ease your anxiety, right?” Sasuke stated softly as he turned his body to face Itachi’s. “And it’s like a Plan B if I don’t take my meds. That’s why you’re talking to me about this, right, Aniki? You want to be my alpha.”

Another vicious growl, followed by a whine as Itachi dug his cheek into Sasuke’s palm. His red eyes glowed fiercely in the dimly lit room. 

Sasuke wondered how long his brother had held out just to make sure he was properly informed and okay. It must not have been easy. Ugh, really, that selfless man. Sasuke wanted to slap him over the head and tell him to think for and worry about himself for once. 

“I wonder, Itachi, you talk so much about it, but have you met your fated pair?” Sasuke asked quietly. He reached his other hand out to caress his brother’s other cheek. “I guess asking you right now in this state would be cheating, huh?” The younger Uchiha laughed quietly to himself. He brought the man’s face closer to his and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I’ll tell you this now since you probably won’t remember, but I’d be severely disappointed if it wasn’t me, Aniki.”

He couldn’t tell if his brother understood what he was saying, but he went on anyway. “I wonder what Kaa-san and Otou-san think of this? Knowing you, that’s probably the reason they’re staying out late on a weekday, huh?”

Sasuke received a grunt from the larger male. He smiled and let go of Itachi completely, then proceeded to scoot back on the bed until his head reached the pillows laying against the headboard. He watched thoughtfully as his brother followed him on all fours, crawling to hover above him. 

“I’ll never forgive you if you do this with anyone else,” he whispered, staring up at Itachi. Sasuke reached his arms up toward his brother. “Come, Aniki, you can temporarily mark me.”


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke bared his neck by turning his head sideways, exposing his nape to the pitiful whines he heard above him. He wondered if that was Itachi’s way of asking for permission, and he consented by pulling his Aniki down on top of him. 

The whines were replaced by sniffing as the man trailed his nose up and down Sasuke’s neck. The younger Uchiha sighed, gently stroking Itachi’s hair and cradling his head against him as he inhaled deeply. 

God, Itachi smelled good. Especially up close when his scent was the most potent. He dug his nose into his Aniki’s hair for another whiff. Then, he released his grip on his brother, dropping his hands against the plush covers so that Itachi could have free reign. 

What he was doing felt nice. He could feel his brother’s toned, wide torso rubbing against his own and couldn’t help but bring his hands up to slide underneath the man’s shirt to trail his palms along his back. 

The muscles he grazed flexed and jumped underneath his touch, making Sasuke smile to himself. He didn’t realize Itachi was so sensitive. 

A flicker of a tongue along his nape startled him slightly, but his body relaxed when he felt another nudge against his body. 

“It’s okay, Aniki,” he reassured gently, pressing his hands on Itachi’s back with firm strokes. “You can lick me as much as you need to.” 

Scent-marking had to come with licking. Body fluids left behind the other party’s scent more so than simply touching each other. 

Sasuke moaned quietly when the licking resumed. This time, however, he felt a hot, wet tongue trail up and down his neck repeatedly without hesitation. He wondered how much of Itachi’s conscience was his own now and how much was purely instinctual. 

Itachi’s fingertips dipped underneath the hem of Sasuke’s shirt, and he began to paw at it. “Off,” the man with red eyes demanded as he continued to tug. 

Sasuke would have obliged except he had a massive alpha on top of him who refused to budge. Itachi had switched from one side of his neck to the other as he continued to tear at his shirt. 

The younger teen laughed quietly to himself. If his Aniki was still able to utter words, then that meant he was still somewhat present. He withdrew his hands from Itachi and made a move to sit up, but he was automatically slammed down onto the bed again facing alarmed eyes and a nasty growl. 

The alpha in Itachi probably thought he was trying to run away, Sasuke mused. His actions were too abrupt, and that probably led to more anxiety. The low growl continued to vibrate off the walls as Itachi’s splayed palms on either side of Sasuke’s head caged him into place. The older man probably felt threatened since his job hadn’t been completed yet, and that wouldn’t do if he felt like Sasuke was running away. 

Instead, the teen propped himself up onto his elbows and brushed his lips against Itachi’s. He wondered how it was that he was so calm in a scenario that would cause anyone to piss in their pants, but perhaps it was the result of a combination of many, many lessons with his mother and knowing that Itachi would never hurt him. 

“My alpha,” he soothed in a murmur, “I’m not going anywhere. I just need to take my shirt off for you.” 

Very slowly, he pushed himself back against the headboard, noting how intently those red eyes followed his every movement. Sasuke reached down to pull his shirt over his head and tossed it on the ground. 

Another whine tore through those lips, replacing the previous growl, as cool air hit Sasuke’s pale torso and his nipples perked up. “Should I take yours off, too?” Sasuke uttered, climbing onto his knees and leaning forward. He pulled his Aniki’s shirt over his head in an easy swoop, revelling in the exposed flesh. 

His Aniki truly was a breathtaking being. Broad shoulders, sinewy muscles, and abs that tempted you to lick them. 

The man lunged forward and Sasuke felt that hot mouth sucking at the juncture between his neck and collarbone. He groaned as his entire body was dragged into Itachi’s lap, knees straddling the man’s hips. Sasuke gripped onto his brother’s shoulders for support as his head hung from above as he watched the actions that presented such lewd sounds. 

“Nngh, Aniki.” He shuddered as that mouth moved to his chest and began to insistently lick and bite at one of his nubs. 

Sasuke could feel something very hot and hard pressing against his nether regions, and he grinded down on it. A jolt ran through his body, sending his heart pounding rapidly in his eardrums. He bit his lip to suppress a whimper and chased the feeling that gave him the tingly sensation. 

A loud moan tore its way through Sasuke’s lips when Itachi gripped onto his hips, fingernails digging into his sides, and rammed his hips straight up into his. Sasuke’s erection, which peeked out from atop his boxers, brushed against Itachi’s own hidden within his sweats.

“Aghhh, feels good, Aniki,” he groaned, wrapping his arms around Itachi’s neck. He shuddered when his Aniki bit down hard around his nipple and breathed sharply against his chest. The ambitious man went for the opposite one and did the exact same thing. 

“The bite mark is supposed to be on my neck, idiot,” he muttered despite the pleased smile taking over his countenance. “Right here,” he said, pointing at the crossroads between his neck and collarbone. 

Itachi immediately lunged for that area, the force of his attack nearly knocking the two over had it not been for his death grip. Sasuke knew he wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon, and he was okay with that. 

When Itachi bit down, Sasuke saw stars. As if he was hidden within a dark galaxy and the sudden appearance of comets shot before his eyes. A weird, foreign feeling spread down the length of his chest and smouldered in his belly, and the force was so powerful that his eyes slid shut and precum spilled over and coated the head of his dick.

“My alpha,” he whispered, feeling the grind of that taut, strong body against his, hearing the howl against his neck, and upon opening his eyes, staring into those incoherent, yet alert red eyes that sparkled and peered at him in wonder.

He didn’t know what it was, but something shifted in the atmosphere, and he felt warm inside and out.

“I love you.” 

Those words, so sudden yet so heavy, nearly stole his heart. 

“I really love you.” They were repeated again, weighing Sasuke’s heart down with each passing second. Their movements waist down ceased for just that brief moment. He leaned forward while simultaneously bringing Itachi’s own toward him with an arm hooked around the back of his neck. 

“Yeah?” he asked. “You love me?” They were so close that, if either of them moved, the space would close and their lips would touch. Sasuke’s eyes stayed wide open, locking onto the elder’s half lidded ones. Itachi appeared drugged almost, eyes glazed over as he seemed to give off the impression of waiting patiently. “Who’s your fated pair, Aniki?” He questioned again, voice barely a whisper, as if terrified to break the trance. His brother must have had one if he had placed such an emphasis on it earlier in their conversation.

Sasuke desperately needed to know. Could he really let Itachi continue to do this with him if he was only going to turn around and leave the moment he set sight on his real mate? That would crush him. If he let himself become sucked up in this ruse and allowed such physical contact, then he feared he’d turn into one of those pitiful omegas who got used and thrown away without a second thought. 

He waited for an answer. Even if Itachi was doing this for him, this was temporary- meaning, at some point, it would end. All that would be left would be the memories and the stolen touches. Sasuke wouldn’t be able to live a life like that. 

His thoughts were cut short when he felt a tongue lapping at his lips in long, firm strokes. He let out a sigh as the man he was straddling began humping him again, this time with more agitation and less rhythm. 

Guess that meant his Aniki was no longer present if he resorted to animal-like behavior as opposed to words. Or maybe he preferred not to answer. Sasuke had never made contact with a feral Itachi for very long so he wasn’t too sure. 

He slid his eyes closed and his tongue came out to play, entwining with his Aniki’s as the growls vibrated against his body. It felt good to swipe saliva with the dominant man as his lips were bruised and attacked with increasing desire. Finally, after minutes of going at it, he was able to tear his mouth away despite the needy lips that chased after his. With absolutely no hesitation and his mind made up, he jerked his Aniki’s head to the side, bared his neck, and bit down hard. 

So hard that the taste of blood invaded his nostrils. So hard that it bled and bruised simultaneously. So hard that it would remain present for weeks after. 

The howl that erupted following his sudden act made Sasuke’s dick harden further in the confines of his boxers. He mentally patted himself on the back, so now even if Itachi did have a fated pair, they wouldn’t be able to claim him like this. It was a cheap shot. Sue him.

His palm dropped from Itachi’s body and he reached down to palm his dick gently, the movement drawing the man’s attention to it as if it was catnip. 

“I’m going to take them off, okay?” he informed as he slowly pushed back and away from Itachi. The man’s hold on his hips didn’t relent, pulling him back. He let out another short laugh to himself. How cute. 

“Aniki,” he hummed, almost giddy, “I want to rub this” —he gripped onto his front— “with this”— he pressed the same flat palm against the large tent in Itachi’s sweats. “So we need to take this”— he tugged at the waistband of their pants— “off. Okay?” His voice was soft, quiet, but he knew Itachi could hear his tone and could decipher his movements. 

“You have to scent mark me, too, right? I want us to do it without clothes. Do you want that?” 

Itachi cocked his head to the side and grunted. He didn’t release his grip, though it did grow laxer. Sasuke slipped away from him and easily kicked off his boxers. He went on to help Itachi with his, but was tackled off the bed and onto the plush, carpeted floor. 

They fell with a quiet thud, followed by the boy being flipped onto his stomach, hips pulled up into the air, and ass spread wide open by nails biting into his glutes. 

“Nngh, fuck, Aniki,” Sasuke whimpered. He didn’t have a moment to recollect his thoughts from being so roughly thrown to the ground before he was pried open, exposing all to the world. 

Sasuke pushed himself up on his elbows and forearms, neck twisting to look behind him. And good lord, the downright starved look he received from the older male made him shudder. He watched as his Aniki pulled down his sweats to his knees with a single sweep, an action he probably didn’t even realize he had done, and exposed his massive dick. It bobbed heavily against his front with precum leaking from the angry tip to the base in small rivets. He wanted to touch and taste, but his position made it difficult for him to move. It had to be at least ten inches, and it was thick. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to fit one palm around the entire base or even if Itachi would let him touch it. 

God, if the man knotted him, it’d be a really tight fit. He’d probably be stretched beyond his limit, not to mention how much cum would actually fill every inch of his insides. Would his stomach extend and bloat afterwards? Sasuke shook his heads to rid his thoughts. Now wasn’t the time for that.

He wanted to believe his brother wouldn’t do anything rash. He trusted Itachi after all. But if Itachi were to pry him open and fuck him in his feral state, Sasuke wasn’t too confident that he would be able to stop him. That was why so many omegas were discouraged from leaving their nests so close to their heat, because a whiff of those pheromones would drive an alpha feral and, by default, mad with uncontrollable desire to take and mark..

“A-Aniki,” he moaned when he felt the velvety heat of Itachi’s dick pressed against his cheeks, smearing something wet against them. He watched as his brother held onto the base of his own dick and proceeded to drag the dripping head along his glutes. He would have thought that it would cease when no more came out, but like a fountain with leaky pipes the tip continued to ooze with precum, and those thick strands began to cover his backside.

Next thing he knew, Itachi had dove forward and implanted his face against his hole, a desperate tongue lashing out to lick and lick some more while his palms smeared the precum he had left behind into his ass as if he was smearing lotion on dry skin. 

“Ahh, shit, that’s cheating,” he groaned, nails biting into the carpet. In his mind, he could hear his brother, had he been sane, say, ‘Language, Otouto.’

“Does this make you feel less anxious now?” he bit out, burying his face into his forearms. His whole body shook and screamed when he felt that skilled tongue prod and thrash inside him. The lewd noises that emitted from behind left a red tint to dust his cheeks, but they also caused his dick to drip between his legs. He wanted to reach under and wrap a hand around it, but he was afraid he’d collapse if he did. “Are you trying to leave your saliva inside me?” he asked as he pushed back against Itachi. 

His only response was a growl, as if to say, “Let me eat. I’m hungry.” 

Sasuke’s response was to push his hips back again until he began to rock against Itachi’s tongue. “God, that feels so good,” he whimpered. “M-more, Aniki. Mark me more.”

He reached back and enveloped one of Itachi’s palms with his own and gently pried it from his hip and brought it between his legs. He guided it to close around his weeping dick and released it once his brother’s palm was around him. 

“Touch me here, too,” he whispered, thrusting into his palm. His wet dick easily slid in Itachi’s snug grip, and another whimper escaped his lips.

Itachi began tugging quickly and desperately while his tongue continued to eat Sasuke out. The speed and skill of his movements tore loud groans from the younger boy, whose arms and legs shook and had difficulty remaining upright. Every so often, he would brush his thumb into Sasuke’s slit and the boy’s body would shake with unrepressed shivers.

Holy fuck, his Aniki was good. So good that Sasuke could die happy right now. 

He was blinded momentarily by the thought of how Itachi got so good, and a nasty emotion shrouded the pits of his belly. At his age, Itachi must have gone through many ruts by now. It was nearly impossible for him not to have bedded at least a couple partners. Fuck, the thought of that was making Sasuke cranky. 

He grinded back harshly against Itachi’s mouth, mentally berating Itachi for laying his hands on other people. The man seemed to take his action enthusiastically as the licks multiplied followed by a groan that penetrated the walls of the room. 

“Ugh, eat me more, Itachi,” he began, rambling to keep his mind off of unnecessary things. “I want you to mark me more.” He bit onto his arm that he had his face pressed against as pressure built in his pelvic region. “Holy fuck,” he whispered, more so to himself than anyone else. The hand around his cock was relentless, tugging and twisting and pressing and smearing. Coupled with the tongue in his ass, the hand jerking his off delivered cruel pleasure to Sasuke until he could no longer control his bodily functions. His dicked twitched in Itachi’s hold and, with a piercing scream, he came all over his Aniki’s hand. His dick pulsed and pulsed and pulsed and it took so long for him to finish ejecting his cum he thought it’d never end. 

Sasuke’s entire upper body collapsed onto the ground as Itachi withdrew his hand. The boy twisted his sweaty head sideways to bestow blurry eyes on his Aniki, watching in exhaustion as the man stared eerily at his cum-coated fingers. Sasuke blinked, but refused to cave into his straining neck as he watched the slow progression of Itachi raising the fingertips to his nostrils and inhaling deep mouthfuls of it, before sticking his middle and index fingers into his mouth as if they resembled a lollipop. He watched as a pink tongue wrapped around those sinewy digits to lick up his cum. 

When they withdrew from his salivating mouth, his gaze trailed down to his bobbing erection. Boldly, as though he was the only person in the room or maybe he simply didn’t care who saw him, Itachi dropped that same hand and smeared the remainder of Sasuke’s cum all over his dick and balls. He rubbed it deeply into his pelvic region until it melded with his own precum and disappeared into his skin. 

This man, Sasuke noted, was perched back on his knees and heels with his head thrown back as if he was enjoying his own private moment of ecstasy. With his long hair cascaded behind his arched back and that luscious mouth opened in an affirming whine, he was a sight for sore eyes. He was so beautiful that Sasuke’s eyes almost hurt as he stared at his beloved Aniki. Watching those actions unfold before his eyes carved a very vivid, exact image into Sasuke’s mind that would never be erased. 

Itachi lurched back onto his knees, hand never leaving Sasuke’s hip, while his other jerked himself off. His grip on Sasuke’s backside was unrelenting, with the purpose of keeping him in place and simultaneously spreading open his cheeks. He shoved his wet dick against the boy’s hole while creating short, but tight jerking motions from underneath the head to the base. 

The feeling of Itachi’s blistering hot, large head pressed against his tight, little sphincter made him jerk in surprise before he began to grind back against it. He knew what he was doing. Based on the position and actions, Itachi wanted to preset the trajectory of his cum to coat his hole. He’d cover his face in embarrassment if he had thought for even a second that Itachi was coherent in his actions, but he was so mesmerized by the look on his Aniki’s face that he could help but stare and continue to press backwards. 

“Mmm, so giving, my alpha,” he said breathlessly. “Are you going to give me all of that?” 

The man grunted while he hovered over his smaller body, almost purposefully as if he were shielding him away from unwarranted eyes and hiding him away. His hand worked ferociously, twisting as it came down on his length, with the sole intent to produce a massive amount of juices. 

It probably took less than five minutes of constant jerking off while his head nudged and bruised Sasuke’s entrance for the man to cum with a howl. If Sasuke thought that he had cummed a lot, then he was wrong. He felt the splash between his cheeks and felt the drizzle of warmth flat against his hole before even beginning to comprehend the heft of that promised product. 

It splashed and dripped and overflowed, raining down between his cheeks and sloshing down his thighs like a small waterfall. Sasuke finally dropped his head onto his arms again, eyes shut tight as he was awashed with an indescribable emotion that resembled something far better than bliss. 

Coupled with his whimpers, Itachi’s howl rang in his ears. And then, finally, the jerking motions behind him ceased and that large member was sandwiched between his cheeks to ride out the remainder of the wave.

When it quieted, the younger Uchiha thought that they were done. That this was what temporary marking implied, but he was sorely mistaken. 

He felt Itachi move back slightly, retrieving his dick from his flesh, before the tell tale signs of a thumb began rubbing against his slick hole. Sasuke yelped and his head jerked when he felt that thumb press inside his hole, shoving the cum into that unused crevice. It pulled out, trailed down to Sasuke’s thighs, and pushed more cum back up and into his hole, plugging it inside with unabashed resoluteness.

It appeared his Aniki was trying to push as much cum as possible into his asshole. His thumb only pressed halfway in, but it prodded and prodded, picking up more cum along the way to ingrain into Sasuke’s being. 

“A-Aniki!” Sasuke blurted out. “N-No more.” He whimpered. “No more, please.”

Penetration wasn’t part of the agreement. If he didn’t stop it now, his alpha would continue. 

After hearing his pitiful cries, the finger inside him paused before it withdrew completely. 

Alas, the death grip on his waist slowly began to loosen and the body behind him hung back to observe what Sasuke would assume to be his battered body. Achingly slowly, the boy pushed himself onto his palms while his knees shook uncontrollably from having kneeled for so long. He hoisted himself up from his hands and turned around, falling into the elder’s arms. 

Those muscular arms wrapped themselves around Sasuke’s waist and easily picked him up off the floor. Sasuke didn’t dare make a move to wipe away the remnants of the liquid dripping down his thighs. It would probably incite anger while communicating the intention to remove an alpha’s scent and discredit the marking. He let it be, allowing Itachi’s to cradle his body and lay him down on the bed.

For the remainder of the night or for as long as Sasuke could remain awake, he remembered his Aniki humping his backside from their cuddled position, spilling copious amounts of cum repeatedly on his backside, against his hole, and all over the insides of his thighs.

Before he slid into unconsciousness from exhaustion, he briefly wondered how much more intense an actual mating session was. 

Maybe someday he would find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Itachi’s eyes snapped open to the sound of birds chirping outside. Instantly, he noticed three things. First and foremost, he laid in an empty room. Next, there was a pool of damp semen covering the sheets at the center of the bed. And finally, the base of his neck gave off an achy sensation. 

He panicked, lurching out of bed to search for Sasuke. His heart pounded against his chest as he stomped through the house, searching but not finding his Otouto. Dread filled his being. Good lord, he was terrified of this: it was one of the things that was on his cons list when he considered mentioning the temporary marking to Sasuke. 

The link mimicked an actual bond between mates, forcing the alpha in any partnership to go berserk with heavyset emotions. That meant that all of his emotions were multiplied tenfold, enhancing emotions that tended to remain neutral. 

Calm down, he chanted. Calm down. 

The feeling would die down as the days passed and the temporary marking faded, but right now, he felt like he was on overdrive, as if his emotions were doused in gasoline and lit on fire.

He had surveyed the entire place in panic before his gaze landed on the ticking wall clock in the living room: 9:15AM, it read. Itachi heaved a breath of relief as he sunk into the nearest couch. 

Sasuke didn't run away. He didn’t leave Itachi alone because he was grossed out by him. He was just at school. The elder Uchiha let out a strained laugh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

The boy was just at school for crying out loud, and here he was running amok. 

On second thought, his memory was a little fuzzy from the previous night. He recalled blurry snapshots of rutting against his Otouto and vague murmurs and moans, and he absolutely remembered when he bit down on the boy’s nape. His body memorized the shudder that accompanied such a mark. But what if he was careless? There were moments he couldn’t account for as if he had blacked out, and that pushed his anxiety levels through the roof. 

Had he done something he wasn’t supposed to, and that’s why Sasuke left without telling him? Did Itachi fuck up again? Or maybe Sasuke felt awkward after and regretted his decision, and that was why he avoided Itachi.

Fuck. Maybe he should go to school to see if his Otouto was alright. He was sure that if he had done anything more than scent mark Sasuke, Sasuke wouldn’t have been able to make it out of bed much less to school the next day.

And then there was the issue about lunch. Because Itachi neglected to wake up in the morning to make his Otouto’s bento, the boy wouldn’t have any food for his belly come lunch time. Geez, that made Itachi grit his teeth in massive annoyance. That wouldn’t do. 

It was an alpha’s job to make sure his omega had everything he needed, and of course that included filling his belly and never letting him go hungry. 

Itachi skimmed his fingers through his locks, the used the hair tie on his wrist to tie it into a ponytail. He would bring lunch for Sasuke and simultaneously make sure the boy was okay. 

H.J.

The first thing Sasuke heard that morning at school was an extra loud screech. He lifted his head from his desk and looked up to find Naruto pointing a finger at him with wide eyes. 

“No way!” he squeaked, body frozen next to Sasuke. 

It was early so the classroom was quite empty, but the younger Uchiha didn’t appreciate the attention. “What?” he asked, annoyed. 

The blond crashed into his seat in front of his and brought his face extra close to Sasuke’s. With a hand covering the side of his face and in a whisper, he said, “Did you and Itachi do it?” His eyes remained wide, before he broke out into laughter at the tinge of red on the teen’s cheeks. “I knew it! You really smell different today!”

“Keep your voice down,” Sasuke hissed, clunking a fist down on Naruto’s head. He received a pout in return. 

“So… how was it?” Naruto asked. He pulled a box of milk from his backpack, plunged the straw in, and took big gulps. 

“Hmm, it was interesting. But we didn’t go all the way.”

“I figured.” Naruto waved him off. “I mean, you smell like him a lot, but it doesn’t smell like it’s deeply ingrained. If you know what I mean.”

Sasuke propped his chin on the palm of his hand and stared out the window. “Hey, you and Kyuubi are fated pairs, right?”

“Yeah, so?”

“How did you know he was your fated pair?”

Naruto shrugged. “I just did. Why are you asking?”

“Just curious.” 

“Eh? You really are chattier these days, Sasuke.”

“Whatever, idiot.”

“Well, I don’t know about other alphas or omegas, but I guess I’ve always known somewhere deep down that he was my pair. I only came to terms with it and recognized it after I got my first heat. Maybe it’s my body’s way of telling me I’m ready to accept them. I don’t know. But before my heat, I just thought Kyuubi was annoying. I just became more aware of him after.”

“Hmm, if you say it like that, then maybe I won’t ever find my fated pair,” Sasuke mused. 

Naruto sweatdropped, hands raised in alarm. Fuck, Itachi would kill him if he heard Sasuke come to that conclusion because of what Naruto had said. “Everyone’s different, you know,” he said with a laugh, “Essentially, your fated pair would be able to provide the equivalence of what a mate would provide. You don’t have to wait for a fated pair to form a bond. Lots of couples have mates and never even meet their fated pairs, and they live fulfilling and happy lives.”

“Fated pairs hold stronger bonds though,” Sasuke murmured. He’d heard all the horror stories of alphas leaving their mates once they’ve encountered their fated pairs. 

“Hey, Sasuke, if you’re so concerned, why don’t you just mate with Itachi?” Naruto suggested. “There’s no way Itachi would do anything to hurt you, right? Doesn’t he already take care of you like you’re his mate?”

Sasuke turned his eyes and raised brows in the blond’s direction. “What do you mean?”

“Well,” Naruto drawled as he set his milk down and stuck up a finger for each of his reasons, “he makes sure you take your medicine every day. He makes sure you’re well fed. He calls you at school to make sure you’re okay. He lets you sleep in his bed whenever you’re sad or sick. He always picks you up from school. And let’s not forget that he scent marked you.” Naruto peered at Sasuke. “Aren’t all those things what someone does for their mate?” 

Sasuke remained quiet, and Naruto could see the wheels turning in his head. He slapped a hand on the teen’s shoulder and grinned, white teeth flashing. “Man, I swear, you’re like overthinking the unimportant things and overlooking the important ones. I don’t think you have to worry about it.”

“If you say so,” Sasuke muttered and proceeded to look back out the window. 

Class began shortly after. 

H.J.

Itachi was having the hardest time getting out of his car. Of course, there was nothing wrong with his legs. More so the problem was his brain. Would it be too soon to see Sasuke? Would the teen think that Itachi was stalking him now that they were temporarily linked? He didn’t want to appear too clingy.

Then again, he could just drop off the bento in the office and leave, but as if he was that stupid to be given an excuse to come see his Otouto at school and not take it. It was the perfect opportunity to make sure the boy’s body was alright, too, given the multiple, random flashes that bombarded Itachi’s vision this morning as he prepped Sasuke’s bento. 

I mean, did he really have to go that far? How many hours did he rut against Sasuke for his body to be so worn down that he didn’t wake up until after nine? It had been years since he had woken up so late. 

Itachi brushed away his hair and, through the front mirror, stared at the mark nestled between his nape and collarbone. He hadn’t expected the boy to bite him, but when he had woken up it was very evident that he had. A small tingle shot up his spine when he brushed a finger over the mark, and the older man smiled almost painfully. 

That silly boy, he thought. Getting my hopes up. 

He looked at the digital display in his car. It was almost lunch time. Itachi leaned over to grab the bento he had prepared, stepped out, and locked his car before he checked into the Office. He wanted to personally deliver it to Sasuke’s class.

After grabbing a visitor’s pass, he headed down the oh-so-familiar halls to room 1-A. The closer he stepped toward his destination, the easier it was to smell the boy, and the more he inhaled, the greater the urge in the pits of his mind to just take Sasuke home so he could scent mark him again. 

When Itachi arrived at the door, it was already open with students flooding out for lunch. Sasuke was nowhere in sight, so he stepped into the class to find him and, sure enough, there sat his beautiful omega… with a man draped over his shoulders. Naruto was also in the room, and the three of them seemed to be chit chatting. 

Itachi paused, resisting the urge to do something dumb. His grip on the bento box tightened, and he willed his angry pheromones to go away. Relax, he said to himself. Relax. 

As he repeated the mantra to himself, his legs carried him closer to his destination with his eyes never straying from Sasuke.

“Otouto,” he called. He was tired of the boy not paying any attention to him. He continued his silent mantra. Calm, Itachi. Good Itachi. 

Sasuke immediately looked over when he was called, and the slight mirth that filled those obsidian eyes from his conversation with his friends faded to make way for a brief flash of surprise. “Aniki? What are you doing here?” 

Itachi stopped in front of the group of three, his words still flitting through his brain. Yes, he would remain taciturn and cool as a cucumber. He directed his gaze at the man hanging off of Sasuke from behind and met with milky white eyes that stared at him with pure, unfiltered amusement.

The nerve. The man’s smell wafted into his nose, and the elder Uchiha was ready to start spreading pheromones to mark his territory. That kid grew up to be a fucking alpha, and he had the balls to continue to hang off Sasuke despite smelling the scent of the alpha who marked him. 

“Fuck off, asswad,” he growled, ignoring Naruto’s instant jaw drop. 

So much for cool as a cucumber. Lycans weren’t born to be calm anyway. The majority of the lot, Itachi included, were hot-blooded. 

Immediately following those words, Sasuke shrugged the man off his shoulders and stood. He grabbed Itachi’s wrist and tugged him out of the classroom. “Sorry, I’ll see you guys after lunch,” he said over his shoulder. 

“See you later, Sasuke.” 

Itachi directed a glare behind him at the man who uttered the words as he allowed himself to be dragged out. 

“Just ignore him, Aniki,” Sasuke sighed as he pulled his brother toward the rooftop. “You know Neji’s an instigator.” 

“He’s always been a little shit,” Itachi muttered.

Upon reaching the rooftop, Sasuke released Itachi’s hand and found a spot against a wall to sit down. Itachi followed suit, set the bento on the ground, and pulled the boy into his lap directly facing him. 

“Agh,” Sasuke cried from being jerked around so suddenly, bending his knees to set his feet on the ground to regain gravity as he straddled Itachi. He placed his hands on his brother’s sturdy shoulders and sighed. “What are you doing? We’re at school, you know.” Sasuke averted his eyes, staring over Itachi’s shoulder at the blank wall, but didn’t protest further. 

Itachi wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist and dug his face into the crook of his nape. “I missed you,” he said, words muffled. “Why didn’t you wake me up? I could have dropped you off at school.”

“It’s no big deal,” he muttered. He shivered when he felt warm hands pry underneath his shirt and caress up and down his back. 

“Is your body okay, Otouto?” Itachi pulled his face away from the boy’s neck to look him in the eye. 

Sasuke had no freaking idea how Itachi could utter such words with no ounce of bashfulness, but he nodded shyly in return, biting the bottom of his lip to refrain from looking away. 

The beautiful smile Sasuke received in return for his efforts made his heart flutter. Hell, the gods on duty the day Itachi was created must have been in a fine mood. Did he even know how he looked? 

“I’m glad, Otouto.” 

Itachi leaned forward and placed a gentle peck on Sasuke’s lips, licking at the seams as he pulled away to admire the blush that blossomed on the boy’s cheeks. 

“Stop doing stuff like that at school,” Sasuke berated with a scowl. Subconsciously, his tongue came out to lick his lips to collect Itachi’s scent, edging Itachi to ignore him and dive in for a deeper kiss. 

This was what Itachi needed when he had woken up to an empty bed this morning. He needed to feel the plump, soft lips of his Otouto, to reaffirm his existence and place in Itachi’s life, to confirm that the previous night’s events did indeed occur. 

His tongue broke through Sasuke’s lips and clashed with the boy’s, and he closed his mouth over the tongue momentarily for a brief suck before fully sticking his tongue into the boy’s mouth. He felt Sasuke’s harsh breathing against his face as his hands gripped tightly on his shoulders for support and, thankfully, returned the kiss. 

His Otouto tasted so sweet, like a delicacy one could only find in hidden rainforests or secluded islands. He wished he could stay this way forever. 

When Itachi pulled away and looked at Sasuke, the boy’s eyes were glazed over and his cheeks were painted a darker shade of red. His chest was heaving up and down and a trickle of saliva that connected their lips stretched between them. 

“Don’t let people touch you so carelessly, Otouto,” Itachi said, the words coming out harsher than he intended them to be. Seeing Sasuke so vulnerable, yet so incredibly seductive drew out the things inside Itachi that he would prefer to stay hidden. No one was allowed to put such an expression on the boy’s face. Itachi wouldn’t allow it. “Did you hear what I said?”

One of his hands withdrew from underneath Sasuke’s shirt and reached up to cup his neck. Itachi leaned down to lick the mark that he had made the night before, eliciting a soft moan and another shudder from Sasuke. 

“Mine,” he declared as he lapped at it a few more times. 

The boy’s eyes were pinched shut as he struggled not to make a sound under Itachi’s ministrations. 

“Okay, Aniki,” he gasped out finally when Itachi pulled away. 

They sat there for the next few minutes quietly with Itachi rubbing his skin against Sasuke’s as if they were cuddling. Then, Itachi watched as Sasuke ate his bento and took his medicine before walking him back to class. 

“I’ll pick you up after school, Otouto,” Itachi said, embracing the boy close. “Be good.”

Sasuke pouted at such a juvenile phrase. “Yeah, I know. I’ll see you after school.” 

He kicked back his chair inside and took a seat as students started filtering their way back into the room. Sasuke pressed the back of his fingertips to his forehead when he noticed he was feeling warmer than usual. Sure enough, his forehead felt slightly clammy and warm. He swiped his fingers against his shirt and shrugged it off, attributing it to the warmer weather.

H.J.

It was a few minutes prior to picking up his Otouto from school that Itachi doubled over when an intense, hot flash shot through his body. The scoop of rice in his hand splattered onto the ground, cascading in rivets all over the hardwood floors. 

No, Itachi thought alarmingly, gripping at his chest. NO. 

His hand reached out for something to grab onto and successfully made contact with the kitchen chair. The remaining shaky hand reached into his pocket to retrieve his phone to pull open his calendar, and sure enough, he was right.

It couldn’t be. It was too early for this. Way too goddamn early. He hadn’t made any preparations. As quick as his shaky fingers managed, he dialed his Kaa-san’s number and put his phone on speaker. It rang twice and Itachi swore, during those two rings, his external temperature rose by a few degrees.

“Itachi, honey, what’s up?” his Kaa-san’s gentle voice rang through the kitchen.

“Kaa-san,” he breathed out, sweat collecting along his brow, “where are you?”

“Otou-san and I are a few hours out. Are you okay? You sound different.”

Itachi’s heartbeat flooded his eardrums and pounded painfully against his ribcage. Shit. Shit Shit. 

“I’m in rut,” he said through gritted teeth.

“What?! How’s that possible? It’s too early. Where are you right now?”

“I’m at home. I don’t think I can make it to the compound’s quarters.”

With a loud thud, his phone dropped to the ground, joining the abandoned grains of rice. 

“Fuck,” he growled, ignoring his mother’s calls as he reached for his keys on the countertop. His fingers fumbled with them briefly as he made his way down the zig zag hallways until he reached the basement door. As soon as he unlocked the padlock, his keys fell from his hands and he scrambled to pull open the door and descend down the stairs to the basement. 

Once downstairs, the lights automatically ignited and he was greeted with iron bars that locked securely in place from ground to ceiling. He pried open the door, the oh-so-familiar sound of grating metal ringing in his ears, and he slammed it shut behind him. The clicking of the lock notified him that he had secured the cage. Then, Itachi reached for the chains, which were strongly embedded into the concrete wall, and cuffed each wrist in place. The chains each had a length of eight feet, which allowed for him to slide his back along the cold, rough wall down to his bum. He drew his knees to his chest, wrapped his shaky arms around his knees, and hid his face into his lap. 

His breaths came out harsh and labored, and the very, very rare sound of a whimper fell from his lips. 

This was not good. 

H.J.

Sasuke frowned as he eyed his phone. Itachi was never late. But he’d been waiting for almost six minutes and there was no sign of his brother. Naruto was even picked up by Kyuubi before Sasuke, a once in a blue moon feat. 

He looked at his phone once more, checking the time, before it lit up in his hand with his mother’s name flashing. He picked up on the first ring. 

“Kaa-san,” he greeted.

“Sasuke! Thank goodness you picked up!” Mikoto said.

No matter which way he took it, his mother’s voice was heightened and raised in alarm.

“Sasuke, I need you to listen carefully to me, okay? I need you not to go home right now. Go hang out at Naruto’s place or a cafe for a while.”

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed. First, Itachi doesn’t pick him up. And now his kaa-san was calling him and telling him not to go home? 

His feet began to carry him in the direction of his house. “What happened?” he demanded as he broke out into a run. His backpack bounced lightly on his back as he picked up his speed. 

“Everything’s fine. Just stay with Naruto until Otou-san and I come pick you up, okay?... Sasuke, do you hear me?” 

His kaa-san’s voice was anxious, almost frightful.

“Sorry, Kaa-san,” he said, breath coming out harshly as he sprinted. He hung up, ignoring his name being frantically called from the receiver, and shoved his phone into his pocket. If he ran at his current pace, he could make it home in five minutes.

Sasuke’s heart raced in his chest, less from the running and more from the increased anxiety that filled his mind. Did something happen to Itachi? Was he hurt? Good Lord, was he dead? 

He shook his head to rid those thoughts. No, not possible. Not his Aniki. 

'I’m coming, Itachi.'


	5. Chapter 5

When Sasuke stepped foot into the house, a chill ran up his spine. It was almost too quiet. His backpack dropped from his shoulders with a thud on the ground while his chest heaved slightly and a drop of sweat collected at his temple. 

“Aniki?” he called as he sped through all the rooms in the house calling for Itachi. He had to be at home. His car was in the driveway and the engine wasn’t even warm. His brother had to have spent the afternoon at home after his impromptu visit at lunch. “Itachi?” 

When Sasuke got to the kitchen, his footsteps halted. Grains upon grains of rice were strewn all over the floorboards including the transparent measuring cup. Sasuke’s heart thudded against his chest. Itachi wouldn’t leave a mess uncleaned like this. He wasn’t the type.

“Fuck. Itachi, where are you?” Sasuke yelled. “Don’t ignore me calling you.” 

That’s when he heard the sound of metal and felt the slight rumble below as if a small earthquake had occurred. He stopped looking around frantically. Right. The basement. He hadn’t looked there yet. He didn’t even consider that a possibility because it was always locked, and no one ever really went down there.

“I swear, I’m going to beat your ass when I find you,” he muttered irritably, stomping down the hall. “Making me worry like this.” 

Sasuke knew something was off when he arrived at the entrance to the basement. The padlock, which had always existed to be locked in place for as long as Sasuke could remember, was thrown carelessly on the ground. The door was also slightly ajar as if someone didn’t bother to close it.

The boy also recognized Itachi’s keys thrown carelessly on the ground and automatically bent down to pick them up to secure tightly in his grip. He hesitantly raised a hand to push the door open wider. It was dark and he’d never been down there before, but as soon as the door was wide open the lights flickered on and a flurry of things happened at once. 

First, his body was immediately hit with pheromones that were much, much stronger than Sasuke had ever been exposed to. They snaked around his body as if they were luring, or more like dragging, him into a web. His hand gripped his chest as his body leaned against the doorframe, as his body ached to double over in suffocation. 

What the hell was this? Even the pheromones Itachi released when he was angry was nothing compared to this. It wasn’t even considered a blip on this Earth. How incredulous was that? Pheromones that would deter all alphas from thinking twice about going against an angry Itachi were nothing in comparison to the present pheromones being released. 

He pushed his body away from the door, ignoring the way his shallow breaths came out erratically. “Aniki?” he croaked as his feet carried him down the cement stairs. When he reached the bottom, Sasuke froze. 

His brain couldn’t comprehend what his eyes were seeing, and it didn’t help that the scent seemed to increase tenfold the closer he got. It was evident where it was coming from. But why was Itachi’s body releasing it so heavily? 

The closer he got the more details he discerned. He got a good glimpse of the bars, the iron chains, the cuffs, the bed tucked in the corner of the cell, the cemented wall, and the opened, empty auto-injector.

Sasuke found himself gripping onto the bars of the cell. “Itachi? Are you okay?” he whispered, afraid his presence would startle the man. 

Itachi hadn’t looked up at him when he stepped inside, and Sasuke wondered if he even knew he was here. In fact, his Aniki’s entire body was tucked into a ball as he rocked back and forth slightly.

The boy swallowed thickly as his fingers reached through the bars, wanting to touch the man and comfort him. “Aniki?”

Itachi’s head shot up instantaneously, surprising the boy and causing Sasuke to flinch and stumble backwards. Sasuke met the gaze with worried, searching eyes, but those onyx eyes so similar to his locked on him as if drilling a hole into his body. 

His brother’s lips were moving, but Sasuke couldn’t pinpoint what he was saying because his voice was so low. He gripped onto the bars once more and leaned forward, attempting to understand what Itachi was saying. It took him a few moments before he did.

“Mate. Mate. Mate. Matematematemate.”

Sasuke’s eyes widened as those words filtered through Itachi’s lips as a growl. He stared at the man as he pushed himself off the floor and lunged for him only for the chains around his wrists to jerk him backwards harshly. 

“Are you in rut?” Sasuke whispered as the man tried to lunge at him again through the bars. Once again, the restraints siphoned off contact inches away from the bars. A growl echoed off the basement walls as Itachi began to tug at the cuffs around his wrists. 

“Did the injection not work?” the younger ravenette asked, glancing back and forth between the needle on the ground and his brother. 

His hands slid down the bars and moved to the door that separated them from one another. Sasuke gave the cell door a tug, confirming that it was indeed locked. He looked down at the batch of keys in his hand, and with mind made up, he flicked through them, discarding aside the ones that opened different doors in the house. He narrowed down the keys until he was left with three unfamiliar ones.

He inserted the first one into the cell door, but it didn’t budge. The second one was too small for the hole, which left the third one. When Sasuke pushed it in and turned, the sound of a ‘click’ was heard and the door swung wide open. 

When he looked over at Itachi, the man had his face in his hands and he was shaking his head from side to side. “Otouto,” the man groaned into his palms, “are you out of your mind? What the hell are you doing?”

Sasuke left the key in the door and took a step toward his Aniki. “You didn’t answer my question,” he said simply. He was so close to Itachi he could feel the immense heat that surrounded his body. Sasuke’s hands came forward and gripped onto Itachi’s, removing them from his face, allowing them to rest by their sides. He felt the heavy puffs of breath against his face and noticed how that intense gaze eyed him like a piece of meat. “Are you in rut?”

“That’s none of your concern,” Itachi bit out, attempting to shake free the hands in his. “You need to leave.” 

That ticked Sasuke off. Immensely. His foot lurched backwards defiantly and kicked the cell door shut with a loud clang. The door automatically clicked into place, locking the both of them inside. The keys jingled against the lock, but it was near impossible to reach a hand through the bars to get a hold of them. 

“No,” he said. 

H.J. 

“Is Sasuke with you?” 

The frantic voice of Sasuke’s mother was not what Naruto expected to hear when he picked up. The blond found it odd that she would even be calling him. 

“Ahh, no, he isn’t. Is he supposed to be?” Naruto asked, scratching the back of his head. He looked over at Kyuubi who was sitting on the stool next to him eating pudding in the kitchen, and the man arched his brow in question. 

Kyuubi gestured a “gimme” with his hand and reached for the phone. “Mikoto-san, it’s Kyuubi. What’s going on?” he inquired, dropping the spoon in his pudding cup.

“Kyuubi! Thank goodness. Itachi’s rut came out of the blue! I think he’s in our basement at home, and I told Sasuke not to go home, but he hung up on me. I think he’s going to find him right now. I don’t know what to do. Fugaku and I are hours out, and both of my boys are too goddamn stubborn. What if something bad happens?”

“Mikoto-san, please calm down. You said they’re at home? I can drop by to check up on them,” Kyuubi offered. He pressed his hand over the receiver and looked over at Naruto. “Go get me an extra collar from my bedside nightstand, Naruto,” he said, shooing the boy away. 

Kyuubi stood up and picked up his keys from the hook next to the door. “I’ll head over now,” he said as he slipped on his shoes.

“Thank you so much! We are on the highway and will try to get there as soon as we can,” the Uchiha mother said. 

The elder Uzumaki hung up just in time to grab the collar from Naruto’s outstretched hand. He patted Naruto’s head when he noticed the widened, alarmed eyes. “Everything’s going to be okay,” he said.

Naruto bit his lip. “If it’s going to be okay, why are you taking the collar?” he asked, eyeing the thick black strap in Kyuubi’s hand. 

“Just a precaution.” The blonde shrugged as if the situation didn’t faze him, but quite a few possibilities popped up in his head about how this incident might go. “I need you to stay here. You can’t get exposed to other pheromones.”

Naruto nodded. “Let me know if he’s okay.”

It was best to leave these kinds of things to the adults.

H.J.

“Now I can’t leave even if I wanted to,” Sasuke said.

“Have you completely lost it?” Itachi hissed, brushing the boy’s hands off his body. His hands tingled from his touch, and Itachi had to suppress a shudder that threatened to expose his mental state. 

Sasuke’s brows furrowed and he frowned. “You’re being mean, Aniki.” 

Itachi almost laughed. His erection had been pressing insistently against his tight, black jeans ever since he had scrambled downstairs. It screamed to be touched, to be played with. His instincts told him that the one he yearned for was right there in front of him. All he had to do was pull down those pants, spread that beautiful ass, and ram inside. Then, he’d spend days pouring buckets of cum inside. He wanted to mate with Sasuke. This was his God-given opportunity to make an absolute mess out of Sasuke. These were the thoughts cycling through on repeat in his mind, and the boy thought that his previous words were mean? 

Instead, Itachi ignored it all and silently padded to the door, wanting to focus his attention on unlocking it. But it didn’t budge. Not even a centimeter. In frustration, Itachi growled and pounded his fist against it. The chains rattled and swayed against his side. 

He couldn’t do this. There was a limit to this madness. Itachi pressed his head against the cool metal before him and closed his eyes. The throbbing in his pants never subsided. In fact, it seemed to be getting worse. 

“Aniki?” Sasuke called, reaching a hand to touch the man’s arm.

Itachi’s entire body burned at the whisper of the touch. Immediately, he spun around and slapped it away. “Don’t touch me,” he growled.

His breaths continued to come out haggard. He tried to ignore the hurtful look painted on Sasuke’s face as his hand fell to his side.

“Why are you being like this?” the boy whispered. “Why can’t I touch you?”

“Do you want to get raped?!” Itachi shouted, nails digging into his fisted hands. His booming voice startled the boy, who lurched back in surprise. Itachi took a step toward Sasuke, words spilling from his lips before he could reign them in. “Do you want me to attack you? Violate you? Do you want me to shove my dick so far up your ass and refuse to pull out even if you cried and begged me to stop? How about knotting? Have you ever taken a knot, Otouto? Of course not. As if I’d let you someone else lay their hands on you under my watch. Do you want to take my knot, Sasuke? I won’t let you leave my bed until I’ve confirmed I’ve impregnated you. Do you want to carry my child? Be linked to your rapist for life?”

Like word vomit, he couldn’t stop. Even as his words broke the surface of Sasuke’s resolve, he couldn’t stop. He needed the boy to understand what he had done. With each of Itachi’s sentences and each step he took forward to crowd the boy against the wall, Sasuke’s eyes grew wider and wider until Itachi’s body was plastered firmly against his. 

“Why are you saying these things?” Sasuke croaked.

“Do you think I’m locking myself away here for fun? I’ve spent so many years trying to do right by you, Otouto, but you thought it was a good idea for you, my virgin omega, to lock yourself up with a dominant alpha in rut.”

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed. “I don’t see what the problem is,” he said. “You helped me last night. Why can’t I do the same?”

“This is different.” 

“No, it’s not. I’m saying it’s okay, Aniki. I’m consenting to this.”

Itachi’s hands slammed against the cement wall, caging the boy in. Being so close to such a sweet, inviting scent, manifested itself as a shudder throughout his entire body. His eyes narrowed on the body in front of him and he leaned his head into Sasuke’s shoulders to sniff the boy.

“It doesn’t matter anymore,” he said in a voice an octave lower than usual. Itachi dipped his head closer to nuzzle Sasuke. His lips were so close to Sasuke’s ear that the teen could feel the hot breath fanning against it. “You’re not going anywhere. I’m going to be inside you. I will fill you with my seed.”

Those words were delivered with a devilish smirk, and they did not fail to make Sasuke exhale a shaky breath. Itachi’s pheromones up close were a force to be reckoned with. That and the fingers crawling underneath his shirt had him biting his lip to hide a moan. 

The dramatic shift in attitude and speech would have been alarming if Sasuke didn’t deduce that the injection to stave off symptoms had subsided within Itachi’s body. It was only logical since the actual Itachi was so against touching Sasuke, but the one currently present was the complete opposite. 

“Give me the best you’ve got,” Sasuke exhaled, silently reminding himself to take the morning after pill once this ordeal ended. Even though he never had his heat, it was best to be safe than sorry. 

“You smell so good,” Itachi murmured against Sasuke’s neck as he sniffed and nuzzled with his nose. He found a patch of unmarred skin, so pale and soft, and he licked at it earnestly. “You’re going to smell like your alpha when we’re done though.” 

Sasuke hissed when he felt blunt teeth biting into his shoulder. The fingers underneath his shirt worked quickly to pull his shirt over his head and toss it aside, and those hands began to wander up his chest and lower back. “Ngh, Aniki,” Sasuke moaned, feeling that persistent tongue trail down his chest to play with his nipples. 

Sasuke arched into the wet heat that enclosed around his right peck. He could hear the suckling and licking sounds, sounds which became lewder the more they vibrated against the spacious basement walls.

Another one of Itachi’s hands trailed from his lower back to underneath the hem of his pants, where it grabbed onto Sasuke’s ass and jerked his hips forward to grind against Itachi’s.

Sasuke’s eyes slid shut as he felt a very large, very hard erection grinding persistently against his own. He reached his arms up to clasp them on his brother’s biceps as his legs trembled. 

“A-Aniki, aah, that feels good,” he whimpered as his hips moved on his own accord. The hand on his ass burned against his skin. Itachi’s body temperature was definitely hotter than normal. 

His brother had moved from one nipple to the other before he found his way back up. Sasuke found himself facing abnormally dark eyes. When the man kissed him, his body squirmed slightly against the elder’s body as his lips were bruised and his breath was stolen. The teen felt like his soul was being sucked out of his body from such an overwhelming kiss that he started pushing his palms against Itachi’s chest in an attempt to break free and get some air. 

Itachi was unrelenting. Sasuke had never been given such a kiss before, not even during the temporary marking session they had previously. It was as if an overwhelming amount of pressure had been applied to his lungs while Itachi’s saliva filled his mouth. Sasuke breathed harshly through his nose while his mouth was invaded and ransacked.

When the kiss finally broke, Sasuke’s knees had already given out. The only reason he was standing was due to the body pinning his to the wall. Greedily, he took in heaping gulps of air as his eyes dazedly looked up at Itachi. 

The man was staring at him with a pleased expression, one that the younger Uchiha didn’t know what to make of. 

“Sweet” was the one-worded utterance that befell his Aniki’s lips.

A furious blush bloomed on Sasuke’s cheeks. “Idiot,” he said. 

Itachi cocked his head to the side and licked the boy’s lips. “Mate,” he muttered, lapping again and again and again. 

The young ravenette’s heart thudded against his chest. “Liar,” he rebutted. “You’re only saying that because I’m the only one here.” 

The grip on his ass tightened in retaliation and Sasuke was picked up as if he weighed less than a feather and tossed onto the bed. His pants and briefs were impatiently ripped from his body, taking his footwear with them. And then, in his naked glory at the edge of the bed with his Aniki looming over him, Sasuke stared at an out-of-sorts Itachi who perused his body almost fondly. 

“Mate.” That repeated word again, so firm and resolute. 

“Stop saying that,” Sasuke grunted, cheeks blushing a pretty hue. He didn’t know what was going on, but the pheromones that once suffocated him due to their amount and intensity suddenly smelled enticing, inviting him to inhale deeply. It was musty and earthy in its nature, but it was also muddled with hints of vanilla and something sweeter. 

Itachi’s nose twitched and his gaze stood rooted on Sasuke’s nether region. Without warning, he gripped onto Sasuke’s ankle and hip and rolled him onto his stomach, ignoring the yelp he received as a crazed glint filled his eyes. He looked down at the beautiful, pale rump before him, and while his hand remained on the boy’s hip, his other trailed up between Sasuke’s slightly parted thighs. He nestled his fingers between his ass as if it was second home, dipping them slightly to press them against the puckered hole. Itachi idly prodded against the entrance, but did not insert his fingers. 

Sasuke squirmed and yelped underneath, neck arching back to see what the man was doing. He caught sight of Itachi retrieving his hand from between his legs and staring blankly at the fingers he held up to his face. With great astonishment, which followed with embarrassment, Sasuke noticed that Itachi’s fingers were covered in a clear, sticky fluid.

His slick.

What. The. Hell.

Sasuke balked at the amount of fluid that was dripping down Itachi’s fingers. Being an omega did allow him to lubricate his entrance naturally, but he had never produced that much slick. Not even close to that amount. Even last night when Itachi was marking him, there was less than half that amount. 

“Agh,” Sasuke flinched, “s-something’s coming out of my butt,” he said in a hitched voice as his hands fisted against the mattress. 

He could feel it oozing out between his thighs, and the uncomfortably wet sensation hit him abruptly and had him pressing them together. Ugh, why now? 

Itachi looked entranced, gazing down at Sasuke’s parted thighs in bedazzlement. Sasuke wanted to dig himself a hole to crawl into and die. That would have been so much better than the surprise of his Aniki pulling his cheeks apart and putting his mouth in the location that continued to ooze with his juices. 

“Ahh!” Sasuke’s back arched. Why did Itachi always have to eat his ass so fiercely? That was how Sasuke, on his knees with his left cheek pressed against the mattress and ass spread showing everything, noticed a dark silhouette at the top of the basement stairs. 

He tried to swallow his moans by biting onto his bottom lip as he watched the shadow of a man descend down the stairs. The steps were so quiet that, if Sasuke wasn’t staring directly at the figure, he would have been ignorant of his existence. His eyes narrowed to discern the newcomer. 

The sudden realization that, whereas that side of the room was dark, the side they were on was brightly lit. Meaning whoever it was saw what Itachi was doing to Sasuke. Now where was that hole he wanted to crawl into? 

As the man got closer, Sasuke identified features of the man’s body: tall, spiky, yet somewhat lengthy locks, and blue eyes… It was Kyuubi. 

How fucking embarrassing to have his brother’s best friend walk in on Itachi eating him out.

Kyuubi put his finger to his lips, an indication for Sasuke to keep quiet and refrain from calling out to him. He gestured a “thumbs up” at Sasuke’s inquiringly, silently asking if the teen was alright.

Sasuke nodded slightly, afraid to say anything. He noticed Kyuubi giving him a small, comforting smile as he held out and pointed at a black collar in the palm of his hand. Sasuke’s eyes widened in understanding, silently thanking the gods that Itachi had such a knowledgeable, prepared friend. 

He was almost so distracted that he didn’t realize that Itachi had pulled his tongue out to look at him. Perhaps he had been too quiet, or perhaps Itachi had hated the fact that Sasuke was suppressing his whimpers, so when the elder did look up and followed the boy’s gaze to the cell door and saw the person that was stealing Sasuke’s attention away, he went crazy. 

At a speed too rapid for the brain to comprehend, Itachi lurched forward, slamming his body against the cage as he attempted to swing a muscled arm through the space between the bars to claw at Kyuubi. His growl was vicious, and although it wasn’t directed at Sasuke, the boy gulped, scrambling off the bed to make sure Itachi didn’t do something stupid. 

“Woah, easy, big guy,” Kyuubi said, hands up in the universal sign for “I’m harmless.”

Sasuke pulled at the hem of Itachi’s shirt from behind, tugging to get his Aniki’s attention. He had never seen Itachi so violent, his body practically leeching pheromones with the intention to maim. 

“Aniki, stop it,” he whispered. He knew his brother heard him. This was probably what Kyuubi was trying to avoid when he tiptoed down here in the first place. He was seen as a threat to their coupling, and that made Itachi want to dispose of him. 

Sasuke was pulled to Itachi’s chest and caged in an embrace that hid his smaller body into the broadness of his torso. Itachi had turned his back to hide the boy from prying eyes, but he had kept his glare at the newcomer. Vibrations raced down his chest from the emitted growls, yet the evident erection that nestled against Sasuke told him that things were only beginning. 

“Do you want me to get you out, or would you like to stay, Sasuke?” Kyuubi’s low, quiet voice asked, even though he was certain of Sasuke’s answer. “You’re not obligated to stay.”

“I’ll stay.” 

“Then, I’ll leave the collar in this corner. You should put it on before he loses all rationality. I doubt either of you want to make it official under these circumstances,” Kyuubi responded, as he approached the very edge of the cell opposite of the main door. He laid it down gently onto the ground between the bars. “If you feel the need to take a break, you can come into this corner. It’s the only part of the entire layout that he cannot get to unless he breaks the chains.”

“Thank you,” Sasuke whispered.

“Make sure you take the pill after. I’ll let Mikoto know what’s happening.”

That was the last Sasuke heard from Kyuubi before he disappeared, closing the basement door behind him, concealing their existence amongst the soundproof walls. 

He felt Itachi’s anxiety calm considerably as soon as they were shut off from the world. His Aniki bit and licked at both sides of his neck interchangeably while his thickness twitched and rubbed against Sasuke’s naked pelvic region insistently. 

As if annoyed with the clothing he had left on his body, Itachi tore it off his own body in one swoop, revealing his flushed, yet powerfully built body to Sasuke. The man reached down to grab a hold of his heavily bobbing dick as he, once again, cornered Sasuke against the bed, forcing the boy onto his shaky knees. 

“Itachi?” Sasuke’s body shook as his hole was exposed and he shut his eyes tightly as more slick spilled from his opening. He was scared. Terrified. His body had biologically never resembled an omega’s, and yet here he was splayed out in front of a dominant alpha in rut and his hole wouldn’t stop leaking.

He could feel the blunt, large head pressed against his hole, the blistering heat from flesh-on-flesh contact making his back arch. He didn’t know if he had attempted to push away or move closer, but when he felt his Aniki’s hands on his hips, he knew his last opportunity to change his mind was gone. 

“Hngh!” The head of Itachi’s cock breached Sasuke’s entrance so quickly that it caused the boy’s entire body to shift against the mattress. Sasuke winced and bit his lip, breathing and exhaling through his nose. His palm immediately swept back and pressed against Itachi’s thigh for leverage. “Gentle, Aniki,” he spoke shakily. 

Good fucking lord, even if it was only the head, it was burning inside Sasuke and it felt like he was stretched quite a bit. He felt the gentle pressure of Itachi’s thrusts against his backside as he slowly pushed and slid his cock deeper and deeper inside Sasuke. 

Noises that he didn’t know he was capable of making filtered out between his gritted teeth as his hand against Itachi’s thighs became useless amongst his brother’s goal of getting his swollen dick to fit inside Sasuke. 

“Ahhh, A-Aniki, slow down… u-ugh feels like you’re tearing me open.”

He felt the rocking pressure against his bum after minutes of enduring his opening being breached so thoroughly and realized that his hole had gradually softened until Itachi was fully inside. 

Sasuke could hear the harsh breathing coming from behind him and finally had the opportunity to peek behind him, which set his sights on the most bedazzling view. Bright red eyes half hooded, cheeks flushed, lips parted, heavy breathing, chest gleaming with sweat, muscles rippling in the glow of light. Sheesh, his Aniki was beautiful. 

Itachi met his gaze, pulled all the way out, and dug his length back inside Sasuke so mercilessly that it tore a scream from Sasuke’s lips. From then on, no matter how many times Sasuke’s reminders of being “gentle” caressed Itachi’s ears, his body refused to obey. 

Itachi tugged one of Sasuke’s legs into the air, forcing the boy onto his side as he mounted one of Sasuke’s legs and fucked his hole from that angle. His lust-filled eyes never roamed elsewhere other than the hole that he was constantly filling and the face that would scream in pleasure. 

“G-God, you’re so goddamn big. Mmm, how are you fitting that inside me?” Sasuke moaned, head lulling sideways as saliva dripped down the corner of his mouth. “Does it feel good, Aniki?” 

He received a growl in return while hips smashed against his at a rate that would dislocate, if not crush, the typical being. “Ahhh, my alpha… do you feel how much slick is coming out? Nngh, you’re dick is soaked in my juices, Aniki.”

The schluck-schluck-schluck accompanied the head tilt Sasuke received, and the boy was pretty sure Itachi was not processing his words. This edged the teen on. If his Aniki couldn’t understand, then he probably wouldn’t be able to remember his words.

“What would you have done if I was human? You could have broken me, ugh, with the way you’re fucking me now… mmm, you don’t understand what ‘gentle’ means, huh?” Sasuke let out a small chuckle as he reached his arms up to Itachi. 

The man pushed him flat on his back, pulled Sasuke’s arms around his neck, and continued to smash against his prostate in missionary. 

“S-so deep, feels so good, Aniki.” These words, drenched in absolute, torturous pleasure, were whispered into Itachi’s ear while he bit and sucked at Sasuke’s shoulders. “A-ahh I can feel you all the way up here,” Sasuke groaned, placing a hand on his lower belly. The action drew the man’s attention for a second before he growled and climbed fully onto the bed. 

Itachi’s large frame hovered over Sasuke’s as he pistoled his hips deeper with each thrust, using the bed frame as leverage to make a mess out of the teen’s hole. He dug his flushed face into Sasuke’s neck and breathed harshly against the sweet smell of sweat. 

He could hardly control his body as it ran rampant from being so intimate with his Otouto. His mind was so blurry, but his dick was being well-fed. Itachi’s lust-glazed vision settled on Sasuke’s flushed features, his open mouth drooling with saliva from their last kiss, the reddish hue coloring his cheeks, and his half-lidded eyes. The sight left Itachi’s body shaking and increased his heart palpitations. 

Itachi’s eyes flickered to Sasuke’s pale hand on his stomach, and he felt something within him grow. It started as a tingly sensation, but grew exponentially, expanding and forcing its way out. 

Sasuke’s simultaneous hoarse scream accompanied by a huge back arch that lifted the majority of his body off the mattress followed. 

“Fuuuck! Aghhh, shit, A-Aniki! Aniki, stop! S-Stop growing, it hurts! Nghh, it feels like I’m ripping from the inside. What the hell are you doing?” Sasuke had gripped onto Itachi’s shoulders, white knuckles protruding as his eyes pinched shut in pain.

Itachi had stopped thrusting as his body instinctively moved forward to lick at the teen’s tear-stained face. He opted for a grind and sealed his lips over Sasuke’s to muffled his cries while his hand twisted and tugged at his length. The boy was still dripping, and when Itachi dove his finger into Sasuke’s slit, he swallowed the hungry scream that tried to pry its way out of Sasuke’s lips and gulped it down for himself. The boy’s body convulsed slightly as hot liquid filled Itachi’s palm. 

He continued to dig himself into Sasuke. He went as deep as he could without mercy. 

“Baby…” was the single word that pushed its way out from Itachi’s lips, a deep gravelly growl that demanded what he wanted.

Sasuke winced as he felt the length inside palpitate and swell more. “Are you knotting me?” he asked.


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke winced repeatedly as he felt his insides twitch and attempt to accommodate a knot. Even though he was an omega and his body was designed to fit an alpha’s knot, it seemed almost impossible to handle as he was stretched beyond his limit.

Warm, salty droplets escaped the corners of his eyes, but disappeared underneath Itachi’s ministrations. The man must have instinctively leaned forward to collect his tears with his tongue, and the gentle nudge against Sasuke’s neck and collarbone seemed to be an attempt at an apology. 

“You can’t knot me, you idiot,” Sasuke chastised hoarsely as he did his best not to move his body. “I can’t get pregnant.” 

A whine rang in his ears in response, and Sasuke’s eyelids began to droop as Itachi hips locked into place and hot bursts of cum spurted inside Sasuke. His arms instinctively wrapped firmly around his brother’s neck, and Sasuke exhaled shakily as he felt an impossible amount of semen fill his crevice. The knot remained bulbous and wide, staying in place to prevent any spillage, and the boy had to suppress a grimace as he felt his abdomen distend slightly in discomfort. 

One of his hands began to idly stroked the back of his Aniki’s neck as the man nestled against his neck, licking it incessantly. Sasuke’s eyelids were about to close completely. However, the sudden sensation of fangs ghosting over his collarbone had his eyes shooting open, arms unwinding from Itachi’s neck, and his palms clasping tightly around his own neck. 

“No!” He screeched, his alarmed and widened gaze settling on Itachi above him. 

The man’s eyes were still ruby red, and they hardened at the sight of Sasuke’s obstruction. Fangs peeked out from inside his mouth as Itachi released a growl that echoed against the basement walls. 

Sweat accumulated at Sasuke’s temple as he gulped at the sight, yet his hands remained tightly around his neck, covering it from view. Another impatient growl had Sasuke coiling back in fear, yet he could not retreat in the corner Kyuubi mentioned nor could he grab a hold of that collar. 

He hadn’t expected Itachi to knot him so soon, and the knot posed the greatest hurdle. Once knotted, no one could remove the knot, not even the alpha himself. Both parties had to wait for it to subside on its own and that could take anywhere between twenty to thirty minutes. Given that Itachi was a dominant alpha, Sasuke wouldn’t put it past him to remain knotted for at least the full half hour. 

Sasuke winced and inhaled sharply as he felt teeth against his hand and felt fangs pierce the flesh of his hands. His teeth clenched tightly together as his hands remained glued in place. He would not budge because he knew that, if he did, one, if not the both of them, would come to regret it. And he would rather die than have his brother hate him once this was over. Sasuke wanted Itachi to have the freedom to choose who he wanted to mate permanently with, and if he took away Itachi’s freedom to choose, his brother would loathe him forever. 

Bite after bite was placed all around. Because Itachi couldn’t access his neck directly, he bit down in a fit of rage wherever he could, leaving full sets of bite marks all over the back of Sasuke’s palms and arms. 

He then proceeded to make a point of biting down on every piece of available flesh within his grasp as if silently pouting for being denied. That included Sasuke’s collarbone, shoulders, chest, and biceps. 

“Nngh,” the teen huffed as he squirmed and pinched his eyes shut as each nip and bite turned his pale skin into a painted canvas. He could feel the nails digging into his side and the hand that cushioned his ass flex possessively. 

“Baka,” he chastised half-heartedly. 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Sasuke felt liquid pooling from his groin, and the sensation of cooling wetness rubbed against his inner thighs. With all his might and as quickly as he could, he placed both palms on the distracted man’s chest and shoved. Hard. 

Their physical connection broke at the sudden action, which surprised the man and caused him to shift backwards on the bed in a daze. 

Sasuke lurched out of bed in a state of hurried frenzy, stumbling quite a bit as soon as his feet touched the floor from his body being shocked into reality at the trauma it had experienced, and made a dash for the corner of the cell that remained off limits to Itachi. The corner of the cell where Kyuubi had left the collar. 

A roar of protest followed behind the boy and the man lunged for Sasuke with a quick clawing of his hand, but he missed Sasuke’s wrist by an inch. The jingling of the chains echoed after the painful roar as the alpha pursued the teen without mercy. And at the last possible second, when Sasuke had tucked his body in the corner of that cell and was half reaching for the collar and half keeping an eye out for Itachi, the chains groaned and did their job. 

Itachi was forced to remain in place three feet from where Sasuke stood. Even with outstretched arms, he wasn’t able to touch him. 

Sasuke sighed quietly to himself, urging his pounding heart to ease up a bit. It’s not like he was afraid of Itachi. He just needed to be the one here to think rationally about the situation and protect his body when needed. 

Sasuke ignored the eyes snaking up and down his naked form like a slab of meat. He ignored the semen dribbling out of what he assumed was a very swollen and soft hole. He even ignored how thoroughly his legs shook from being held in one position for so long. Instead, he tightly locked the collar around his neck and gave it a quick tug to check for security. 

“Geez,” he said, attention finally back on Itachi. A gigantic sigh of relief pushed passed his lips and his shoulders dropped a great deal. 

He had never worn a collar before. Growing up as an inept omega, there wasn’t a reason to. But now that it was tightly secured around his neck, it felt a bit suffocating. The whine he received when it clicked into place didn’t help either. 

“You’ll regret it later if you bite me, you know?”  
he said, wincing as he combed a hand through his hair. His hands had sustained considerable damage if the bruised and bloodied bite marks that littered along the backs of his palms were anything to go by. “I don’t want you to hate me.” 

Sasuke drew his knees up to his chest and settled his cheek against them. The whines continued to reach him as he took a moment for himself. He could tell by the exasperated, pained look on Itachi’s face as well as the state of his body that he was nowhere near done. How could he be when he had dominant alpha blood coursing through his brain and controlling his rut? 

One glance down below and he confirmed that the man’s erection was still swollen red, dripping, and begging for more action. Sasuke couldn’t even begin to believe that a thing of that size, not to mention the knot that he could no longer see but left behind a ghost sensation, could fit inside him. 

Good God. He just needed a minute to recollect his thoughts and allow his body to stop shaking. That had been a lot for his first time. A whole lot. It was extremely painful at first, but felt so incredibly good and addictive when he had adjusted to the man’s size. His hole was still twitching at being given such a thing and his legs were shaky at best. He cared for Itachi deeply and intended to follow through with helping him through his rut, but like he said, he just needed a minute to take everything in. 

That had been a very close call. So close he refused to think about what would have happened if he wasn’t quick to shield his neck in the moment. But it was okay now. Sasuke had the collar firmly locked into his neck, so even if Itachi were to attempt to bite him again, he wouldn’t be able to permanently mark him. 

Everything is okay, he repeated in his head. He finally willed himself to stand up, using the bars digging in his back as support to stand on his feet. 

Itachi’s growls had yet to cease, but they did take a pause when Sasuke stood. Crimson eyes stalked the boy’s movements obsessively, refusing to look anywhere else. 

“Geez,” Sasuke huffed quietly with a small laugh, wincing as he raked his fingers through his hair again while simultaneously displaying his bites and bruises. “You really know how to show a guy a good time, Aniki,” he said. 

Sasuke took a step forward, arms splayed toward Itachi. “You look like you’re in pain, Itachi. Let’s fix that, yeah?” 

He took another step forward, and that was enough for Itachi to jerk his body forward and encase himself around the boy. The man automatically lunged for his collarbone and bit down harshly as if he was angry at Sasuke for denying him while establishing that he belonged to Itachi. 

Sasuke groaned loudly, fingers latching onto Itachi’s body, as his head tilted back. Why did something so painful give his brain a serotonin high? 

Without hesitation, the man had cornered Sasuke into a wall with his chest pressed against the cool surface while his back was arched behind. 

Without warning, Itachi shoved his entire length into Sasuke’s twitching, soft hole. It sunk in easily, having been stretched apart only minutes prior by his knot. The man bathed in the scream that echoed in his ears as his fingers gripped tighter than ever onto Sasuke’s hips as if he was afraid the boy would slip away again, and God forbid, deny him of his body. 

Itachi’s own hips thrusted inside without mercy. With head tilted toward the ceiling in pure ecstasy, the alpha’s face was smoothed over by no thoughts other than his dick being sucked in by the seductive boy who was being satisfied by his cock. 

Each time his dick pistoned inside that sweet hole, it became coated with their combined juices, staining Itachi’s dick in the most satisfying of ways. The large alpha could smell the combined scents emitting from that hole that squelched and wrapped around his swollen member so well, and that, in itself, was enough to cause him to release a second time inside the boy. 

“Nngh! Ahh! Aniki!” the boy pleaded when he felt Itachi cum inside him again. The only difference this time was that the man did not stop thrusting. Instead, he continued to fuck Sasuke into the wall, fucking out the cum he had just deposited only for it to collect around his dick and be shoved deep inside once more. 

The alpha inside Itachi knew that Sasuke had loved receiving his load because he felt the involuntary, nonstop twitching around his cock as soon as he started cumming inside the boy. Sasuke’s ass had tightened drastically around him, and the boy had screamed for more.

“Ahhh, no, fuck. Itachi,” Sasuke had whimpered, his tear-stained face glancing behind him as Itachi filled him again. The wall in front of his arched back was wet, stained with his fluids when he finally settled his blurry eyes on Itachi. “I- I came f-from just my ass,” he whispered, eyes widening in surprise as the reality set in. 

Split. Splat. Splat.

Fluids that weren’t able to be hammered inside his ass began to drip down Itachi’s length and Sasuke’s hole, creating the beginnings of a puddle between their standing bodies. 

Sasuke was exhausted. He wanted to lay down to rest, but from the hard length poised between his cheeks, he knew that was impossible. Sasuke’s eyes softened as he stared at Itachi’s face. 

“How much are you going to cum inside me?” He asked, knowing very well that the man would not be able to comprehend, much less answer, his question. “You’re going to have to take care of me after this,” he said softly, before he was picked up and laid down missionary style on the bed. 

H.J. 

When Sasuke woke up, he was very groggy. His head was pounding, and his throat was dry. He didn’t know what had happened, but at some point he must have passed out if there were blanks in his memory. 

He didn’t know how much time had passed, but he did notice that his body was pressed snugly against Itachi’s because, when he tried to sit up, there was a heavy arm around his waist. He huffed a silent laugh and opted not to move because he could feel his body screaming all over when he moved an inch. 

After lazing around for a few minutes, the dryness in his throat bugged him to no end. He very slowly and very carefully lifted Itachi’s arm off his waist and set it on the man’s hip. He then pressed his palm on the mattress and tried to scoot off the edge of the bed, but as soon as he did so, he winced and froze and his face began to burn. 

The man had slept with his dick still inside Sasuke. Sasuke sighed in exasperation, lost for words. He inched his hips forward little by little, face scrunched at the uncomfortable feeling, as he felt the sensation of Itachi’s cock dragging along his insides before fully slipping out of his battered hole. 

As slowly as he could, he slipped off the bed and onto his bare feet. His knees buckled heavily at impact, and Sasuke fisted his palms as he felt around the ground for his pants. When he finally made contact with it, he pulled out his phone, praying that he would get reception and praying that it wasn’t dead. 

One bar. Ten percent battery life. 

He couldn’t ask for any more than that. Shakily, he typed out a text for his kaa-san and sent it before he started to tug on his pants and school shirt. Screw the underwear and screw the coat. He just needed to look presentable so he wouldn’t freak his kaa-san out. He slipped the phone into his pocket, and exactly a minute later, the basement door opened without a whisper. 

He allowed a few seconds for Mikoto’s eyes to adjust in the dark before she descended and approached the cell. The woman did not make a peep as she pulled out a spare key, unlocked the cell door, and allowed Sasuke to pass, before she closed it behind. When they both made it upstairs and Mikoto had secured the basement padlock behind them, she reached out to grasp Sasuke’s hands. 

“Sasuke!” she murmured worriedly. “How are you feeling, honey?” 

Sasuke stood uncomfortable as her eyes perused his body, praying that she wouldn’t comment on anything abnormal that she noticed. 

“I’m okay, kaa-san. Just really tired. How long has it been?” he asked. 

“It’s been about 19 hours since you left school. I left some light snacks and water on your nightstand. Why don’t you go take a shower? I also left the pill there for you, honey. Take it before you go to sleep, okay?” 

The boy nodded and turned to head back to his room. “Thank you.” 

When Sasuke reached room, he snagged the key that was on his desk (Kyuubi must have left it for him) and unlocked the collar around his neck. Then, he grabbed the towel that was left on his bed, dropped his confining clothes on the floor, and turned on the shower in his bathroom. 

Steam filled the room slowly, allowing him enough time to stare at his reflection in the mirror. What he saw no longer surprised him. 

Marks. Everywhere. Scattered along his body. The column of his neck was littered with hickeys, bite marks trailed down his collarbone to his shoulders, arms, and chest, and angry purple bruises cascaded down his hips and inner thighs. His hips had finger-shaped bruises embedded in them, probably from Itachi’s relentless grip. 

At the state of his body, Sasuke was afraid to bend over to take a glimpse of the state of his hole. Instead, he opted to step under the hot spray and let the heat soak him to the bone, easing his overused muscles. 

Was it odd, he wondered, as his hair flattened out under the spray, that he didn’t mind the state of his body? In fact, if he was honest, he quite liked it. It made him tingle thinking that Itachi wanted him to a degree that made him so reckless. It wasn’t as if the man set out to hurt Sasuke. In fact, he brought the boy so much pleasure that it embarrassed him because the insane pleasure made him act weird in the moment. 

As Sasuke shampooed his hair and washed his body with a vanilla-scented shower gel, he briefly wondered if Itachi would remember any of it. Would he be okay when he awoke knowing that Sasuke had slipped away? He highly doubted the man’s rut was over, but 18 hours was enough to combat the worst of symptoms, so hypothetically Itachi should be back to normal in a few days. 

When he finished washing his body, he braced himself against the tiled wall as he dug a finger inside himself to scoop out the remnants of cum. He grimaced and gritted his teeth at the uncomfortable sensation as he dug around in his puffy, swollen hole. His stomach had been ultra uncomfortable the last few hours and had distended greatly, bloated to a degree he had never experienced before. Finally, he washed it all away, dried off his body, and collapsed in bed. He took the medication and gulped down a liter of water, and as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

It must not have been long after Sasuke slipped away that Itachi stirred in his sleep. His eyes snapped open when his fingers flexed and came in contact with an empty space next to him in bed. His body lurched up, hurriedly scanning the cell for any presence, and when none was detected, he released a roar. A hysterical screech that revealed the ache simmering in his soul at the loss. 

The large alpha soaked profusely in the stench of sweat and semen, body splayed out on the bed with his tongue flickering out into the air to collect the rapidly diffusing particles and his hand rooted firmly around his erection. His brain tried to comprehend and battle the haze of his actions, but the rut brought to the forefront his basic instincts. And currently his biological instincts told him that he needed his mate. 

Itachi needed the warmth of an omega, but not just anyone with the title will do. He needed Sasuke. He needed the teenager bent on all fours in front of him, spreading his cheeks open to offer him his cum-soaked, sweet hole. If Itachi slipped inside right now, it would be warm and wet inside.

Fucking God, he wanted to impregnate Sasuke. He wanted to fill the boy to the brim. To the point where no more cum would fit. To the point his body would absorb it all inside. To the point Itachi could sense he had successfully allowed his seed to create life. 

His hazy brain told him it must be done, and it must be done now. If he didn’t knot, the boy would get impregnated by another alpha. He would get snatched up so fast. He would disappear from Itachi’s life. He would belong to someone else. 

So Itachi knotted as soon as he got the opportunity. Sasuke had pressed his own palm against his belly while Itachi was claiming him deep inside. Itachi couldn’t comprehend nor recall what he was saying at that moment, but Sasuke must have been asking Itachi to knot him. Sasuke wanted Itachi’s baby. He wanted to get filled, and Itachi instinctually obliged. He needed to give his mate what he wanted, what he was asking for. 

So he did his best as Sasuke’s alpha to cum deep inside every single time. Each time he came, his erection remained uprooted, begging for more. It was perfect for the alpha. That meant he could provide more for Sasuke, so that they could create their beautiful baby. 

But if Sasuke wanted Itachi’s baby, the man couldn’t rationalize when and why the boy had disappeared. Itachi needed more time. If his mate asked for a baby and he couldn’t deliver, he’d be a fucking failure. He needed to provide what Sasuke asked for, but he needed the boy bent over so he could do his job. 

Of course, the consideration that an omega who had not reached his heat yet could not bear children did not cross his mind as he yanked and rugged at his dick, savoring the remnants of the scent lingering in the air. 

When he came in his palm, he absent-mindedly glanced at the load, noting that it would have filled his mate up well. His harsh exhales floated around the cage, but didn’t reach any listening ears. 

The exasperation he felt in his chest was incomparable to anything he had ever felt in his life. He felt unfulfilled, unsatisfied, and alone. As those thoughts began to emerge at the forefront of his brain, his eyes snagged the checkered blue piece of cloth sitting innocently on the ground. Forgotten, like Itachi was. 

He didn’t know what crossed his mind, but the next second it was snagged up by his hand and he was inhaling deep mouthfuls of it while he jerked off. It smelled like his mate the more he inhaled, and somewhere in the back of his mind, had he not been in rut, he must have known that sitting in the fucking dark sniffing Sasuke’s boxers while thrusting his dick into his hand didn’t leave a favorable impression on the typical bystander. 

And that’s how Kyuubi found him a few hours later. 

“You waited too long,” the blonde man said, as he leaned against the adjacent wall. Not close enough to be on the receiving end of an attack, but not so far that he couldn’t see what Itachi was doing. “I told you that you’d end up going off the rails,” Kyuubi said, eyeing the man who finally began to slow down. 

The blonde sighed when he didn’t receive an indication of the other alpha hearing him. He pushed himself off the wall and approached the bars. He pulled something long and thin out of his pocket, bit onto the cap, and spit it out on the floor. “Come over here, you idiot,” he said. 

Itachi remained in his spot. The only indication he had heard the man was the warning growl that he had released. 

Kyuubi sighed exasperatedly. With his unoccupied hand, he dug into his back pocket and retrieved something sleek and black and dangled it between the bars like a dog treat. Not so much as five seconds passed before Itachi’s nose twitched and he lunged from his spot in an attempt to grab the proffered collar. 

It was the same one that Sasuke had worn. If Kyuubi had it unlocked and carefree in his hand, that meant the boy was marked by someone else. The mere thought of it made his blood boil and claws sharpen as he went for the jugular. 

But as soon as he got his hands on the collar, Kyuubi tugged and jabbed a needle through his arm, injecting every last drop that was in the syringe he held. Then, he released the collar and allowed the man to take possession of it, satisfied with his job well done.

“That’s a triple dose I got from Granny Tsunade. Since it’s been over a day, that should do the trick so you can stop acting like a fucking psychopathic caveman.” 

Kyuubi combed through his locks and found a chair nearby to hang out in as he waited for the magic potion to do its job. He propped his feet on a low rise table and whistled as he scrolled through his phone. 

Fifteen minutes later, he heard some rustling and idly glanced over to see Itachi pulling on his sweats. Kyuubi stuck his phone back into his pocket and swiveled around in his chair. 

“You good?” he asked, as if surprised the suppressant had worked. 

“Let me out,” Itachi’s hoarse voice whispered. 

“Show me your eyes,” Kyuubi demanded, gaze rooted on Itachi’s head, which angled toward the ground. 

It took a minute before Itachi lifted his chin and made eye contact with Kyuubi. When he did, the blonde did not see ruby eyes. He did not sense any lethal intent. Even the pupil dilation disappeared. 

Kyuubi exhaled and finally stood. He grabbed a liter of water from the table and walked over to hand it to Itachi. “Drink it all,” he said. “And then I’ll have Mikoto come double check, and if she gives the okay, we can let you out.” 

A sense of shame flooded Itachi’s system in one go. Of course, they were treating him like he was batshit crazy. He couldn’t even recall what he had done, and that part scared him the most. 

Where was his Otouto? He was terrified to ask, but he so desperately wanted to see the boy and pull him into his arms. He needed to confirm with his eyes that Sasuke was okay.

Where was he? His grip on the plastic bottle tightened, welcoming his biceps to flex with it. 

“He’s okay,” he heard Kyuubi finally say. “He’s just sleeping. I suggest you shower before you even think about seeing him though.” 

Itachi’s tense shoulders sagged noticeably in relief. He’s okay. Sasuke’s okay. He’s okay. Itachi repeated that to himself and chugged down the water. He needed to go see his beloved. 

H.J. 

Itachi had heeded Kyuubi’s advice and stepped into the shower prior to stepping foot in Sasuke’s room. He noted with huge relief that there was not a trace of blood anywhere on his privates. His thighs and member were only coated with their fluids. 

The feeling of washing the slippery substance off his body made him sigh shakily. Good God, everything that he was washing off had come from inside of Sasuke. His Otouto’s juices, his slick, and his cum. 

Itachi has always known that he was a goner the moment his Otouto was born. He knew that his soul would forever stay with Sasuke, but now that he had actually done the deed with the boy, he felt an unrelenting sense of guilt… and an overwhelming sense of desperation. 

His heart wouldn’t stop pounding harshly against his ribcage while his thoughts raced a mile a minute. He wanted to cherish Sasuke. He wanted to take things at the teenager’s pace, but he fucked it up by going into rut so early. Itachi had no fucking idea why it had come so early this year; he hadn’t expected it for at least another month, but it reared his head as soon as Itachi was given the opportunity to temporarily mark Sasuke. 

For all he knew, now the boy was terrified of him. Maybe he ran away while Itachi slept because Itachi wouldn’t let him leave the bed. Maybe he had been so jacked up by pheromones that he became belligerent and scary. What other reason would there be for Sasuke to run away? 

But how the hell should he know if he had such a hard time recalling any of it? Did he do something he wasn’t supposed to? Did he ruin the trust that he worked so hard to build with Sasuke over the years because he couldn’t keep his dick in his pants? 

Itachi’s nails dug into his palms. No, he thought. Even if he was acting batshit crazy, he wouldn’t even think to harm his Otouto. He would only do things to protect him, not hurt him. 

He turned the knobs off when he had cleaned his entire body and padded himself dry with a towel. Then, he slipped on a t-shirt and a pair of black sweats before he padded down the hall to Sasuke’s room. 

Itachi hesitated briefly before he gently pushed open the door. He nearly forgot to breathe as he stepped inside the room; it was dark, and the only stream of light came from the full moon that shone brightly through the half-drawn up curtains. 

The alpha closed the door quietly behind him before he approached the slumbering boy. He knelt down on his knees next to Sasuke’s bed, his hammering heart calmed by the peaceful look on the boy’s face as he slept on his side facing Itachi. 

Itachi didn’t know if he was overthinking it, but as soon as he knelt down next to the boy, his Otouto’s fingers twitched and shuffled to peek out from under the covers as if he was extending his hand to him. 

Itachi’s anxious gaze softened as he moved his hands to clasp onto Sasuke’s. However, as soon as he did, the sheets covering the boy's body slid away from his shoulders and arm, exposing a naked upper body. 

A naked, battered upper body. 

Itach’s eyes morphed into the size of saucers, and he bit his lower lip harshly to refrain from screaming at himself. 

Everywhere he looked, he saw angry marks, purple bruises, and bite marks that looked like they were caused by a vicious animal. They were everywhere. On the hand that he held. On his chest, around his nipples, arms, shoulders, neck, every-fucking-where. He was terrified of removing the blanket to see how bad it was down below. 

Itachi’s body shook. He wanted to curl up into a ball and scream. He wanted to grab a knife from the kitchen and slice down his own flesh a few times to see how he would feel.

Was his Otouto in pain when Itachi did that to him? Was he scared of Itachi when he was in rut? Did he beg Itachi to stop, and did Itachi just ignore his wishes and took what he wanted without regard for his well-being? He looked the furthest thing from “okay.” 

“Mmm, Aniki?” a groggy voice said, startling him out of his self-battery. 

Itachi’s face shot up from being buried in the comforter next to their hands when he heard his name. He felt the single palm in his grasp flex as if it was returning his hand hold. 

Itachi didn’t get it. Why wasn’t Sasuke jerking his hand away from him and running away? Why wasn’t he yelling profanity at Itachi and kicking him out of the room? Why wasn’t he looking at him with contempt and absolute disgust?

“Why are you crying?” Sasuke asked gently as he slowly propped himself up and swung his legs over the side of the bed so that he was sitting in front of his brother. 

He was crying? He glanced at the spot he had just buried his face in and saw a damp spot. He didn’t realize he had been crying. 

“Do you need a hug?” the boy asked. And without receiving an answer from Itachi, he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Itachi’s neck. “Don’t cry. It’s okay,” he cooed, pressing his body close. 

The man shook in Sasuke’s gentle hold because he knew that, when he held his Otouto prior, he was anything but gentle. But here this boy was acting like Itachi wasn’t the monster who hurt him. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered gravely, face pressed against the boy’s torso. “I’m sorry, Otouto.”

“Why are you sorry?” Sasuke asked. He was aware of the fact that his hug had yet to be reciprocated. In fact, the alpha’s hands remained by Sasuke’s hips, fisting the sheets instead, as if he was afraid to touch Sasuke. 

“I didn’t mean to,” Itachi forced out. “I didn’t mean it.” 

Sasuke sighed quietly. “Don’t say you didn’t mean it. You did mean it. Lucky for you, I liked it.”

Itachi’s body shot up in surprise, as he eyed the boy whose cheeks became dusted with a light shade of pink. 

“What?” Sasuke challenged when Itachi did not stop staring. 

“I… didn’t hurt you?” Itachi asked slowly as if he was trying to comprehend what Sasuke had just said. “But there are so many bruises on your body.” 

“It’s fine,” Sasuke said, looking away. 

“You don’t hate me?” Itachi asked. 

Sasuke glanced back, noting Itachi’s desperate tone. “Why would I?” he retorted with a raised eyebrow. 

Any tension left in Itachi’s body dissipated almost immediately, and he pulled Sasuke into his arms without a second thought.

“I love you,” Itachi murmured. 

“Yeah?” Sasuke asked as he felt a soft kiss being placed on his shoulder. “Want to cuddle and sleep in bed with me?”

Sasuke smiled when he felt the vigorous nod against his body. He scooted back in his bed and made room for Itachi before pulling the covers over the both of them. 

“Also,” Sasuke said as he laid his hand on top of the one coiled around his waist, “you’re going to have to take care of me for the next few days.” 

Itachi didn’t know why, but that statement sounded vaguely familiar. He didn’t pay much heed to it though. 

“Can I do that for the rest of my life?” he asked seriously. 

“Pfft,” Sasuke huffed a small laugh. “Don't push it,” he responded.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Itachi was extra twitchy. 

Toward everyone. 

This “extra twitchy” came with a heaping side of clingy and laser beam, glaring showdowns with anyone who attempted to get close to Sasuke. 

Mikoto had stopped by in the morning to check on her boys, and she didn’t make it two steps into the room before Itachi had wrapped himself around Sasuke in bed, hiding the boy from sight while growling. The mother of two had brushed it off with a laugh and dropped their breakfast tray off on Sasuke’s desk before leaving them alone.

Sasuke had stayed home from school that day to help his aching body recover, so he spent most of it in bed with Itachi fussing over him in the most ridiculous of ways. He bathed Sasuke, dressed him like a doll, fed him, and stuck to his side like glue while unnervingly staring at him the entire day. To top it off, when Sasuke said he needed to use the bathroom, the man followed him in. That’s where Sasuke drew the line. He had stared at the man incredulously when he was basically chest-to-back with the boy when he crossed the threshold to the bathroom. When he had told Itachi to take care of him, half-jokingly mind you, he didn’t mean to go overboard and be an idiot. He was sure his brother had the best intentions, but Sasuke was achy and slightly feverish, not crippled and blind. 

Even Naruto, who had stopped by afterschool with Kyuubi to drop off Sasuke’s assignments for that day, got the memo that the man was totally and completely bonkers when he felt Itachi’s agitated and unwavering gaze on the back of his head.

“Could you stop smiling at Sasuke like that?” Itachi had opened his mouth to say, causing Sasuke’s jaw to drop wide open in disbelief. 

Okay, at first, Sasuke had thought it was kind of cute the way Itachi fussed over him. Eye-rolling sappy even. He’d never outwardly done it to that extent before, so he felt kind of adored. But as the day winded down and Itachi became more and more outrageous, he wasn’t the only one ready to snap.

Naruto had scratched the back of his neck sheepishly and apologized while simultaneously backing away and closer to Kyuubi. Because what else could he do when Itachi was a brooding mess the day after?

However, unlike Naruto who was used to putting up with people’s shit, Kyuubi was the opposite. The elder Uzumaki snapped first, annoyance etched deep into his pores. “The fuck?” he muttered at first, the same disbelief embedded on Sasuke’s face reflecting in his tone. Then, his voice grew progressively louder the more he repeated the expletive to himself. “Did you re-emerge from that basement as a delusional prick?” he asked. “‘Stop smiling at Sasuke like that?’ Like what? He wasn’t even smiling! They were just chatting.” 

Kyuubi rubbed his temple with a heavy sigh. He was used to this, but entirely fed up with it. Sure, the man had returned from his feral state only twelve hours ago and, yes, Kyuubi did use an experimental drug on the man, but this was a whole new level of asinine. Yes, he knew the temporary marking coupled with the rut had not made it easy for Itachi’s brain to distinguish between a mock mate and a real one, and the fact that he was in charge of the aftermath was only logical. And, sure, Sasuke’s body was emitting large doses of Itachi’s scent, evidence of their coupling, so perhaps the man deluded himself into believing they were actually mated. Biology was definitely at play for this behavior, but also unbelievable idiocy. Itachi should have known better than this.

Kyuubi silently voted that Sasuke do something about this before it got out of hand. Perhaps, a slap in the face would suffice. Kyuubi volunteered to do it for free. No payment needed. 

Of course, Itachi had ignored Kyuubi, and instead beckoned for Sasuke to come to him. When the boy obliged, Itachi pulled him to straddle his lap from his seated position on the carpeted bedroom floor and cuddled him close. 

Kyuubi blew a fuse, an irk mark appearing on his temple, before he tugged on Naruto to take their leave. With a final glance over his shoulder, Kyuubi pinpointed Sasuke’s smaller frame wrapped up in the alpha’s arms. “Sasuke, he should go back to his normal self in a few days. If he doesn't, call me and I’ll come knock some sense into him.”

The blonde paused briefly at the doorway. “‘Stop smiling at Sasuke like that?’” he muttered again, repeating Itachi’s words while still in complete disbelief the man had said that. “Fucking dick.” 

When the brothers were finally alone, Sasuke sighed and pressed a palm against Itachi’s chest to look him in the eye. “You’re too much,” the boy murmured. When all he received in response was a chaste peck on his forehead, he gave up. “Aren’t you bored spending the whole day with me?” the teenager asked. He was starting to feel a bit cooped up. “You never even used to give me the time of day.” 

The man remained silent and simply nuzzled cozily into Sasuke’s neck. “Hey, Itachi! Are you even listening to me?” Sasuke grumbled.

“I’m listening,” his brother replied. Itachi’s tone sounded solemn almost, which quieted the teen down. “Are you hungry? Should I go make you some dinner, Otouto?”

Sasuke fixed an exasperated look on Itachi, mouth slightly agape with a grumbling sigh. “Why do you insist on feeding me all the time? Are you planning on roasting me over a spitfire soon?”

“Is it so bad I want to make sure you never go hungry?” Itachi asked him in return, causing Sasuke to pout.

“Of course not, but at this rate, I’ll grow fat and no one will want me.” Sasuked gasped as if overtaken by a sudden realization. “Is that what you’re trying to do?” he asked with narrowed eyes and an accusing finger.

He felt the man’s shoulders twitch, and he swore he saw the slightest hint of upturned lips.

Sasuke folded his arms, body still nestled in his brother’s lap. This was no laughing matter!

“I will always want you, Otouto. You worry too much.”

A look of disbelief flashed across Sasuke’s face. “Are you really saying that to me right now? You’re the one worrying. I keep telling you I’m fine, but you keep fussing. And don’t think I don’t notice you overthinking, Aniki.”

As soon as those words left his mouth, Itachi turned a sad gaze on Sasuke, reminding him of a beat down puppy. As quick as it appeared on his face, it disappeared without leaving a trace. However, Sasuke knew to look for it and caught sight of it. 

“What do you mean?” Itachi asked, fingers subconsciously wrapping tighter around Sasuke’s waist as if he was afraid the boy would run away at any moment.

“See, that’s what I mean. That look on your face,” Sasuke said. “Why do you look so sad?”

Sasuke reminded himself that he needed to give his Aniki some time before interrupting or demanding more answers. It had to have been a delicate subject if it had been bothering Itachi all day. 

Seconds later, he felt a gush of hot air on his shoulder and noted with a sideways glance that the man had lowered his head while staring intently at his nape. 

“Did I try to mark you?” A bare whisper of a question that both ached for and denied wanting an answer. 

The hesitant words were followed by the briefest of touches along the base of Sasuke’s neck, a bare graze of fingertips, which startled him. 

Sasuke suppressed a shudder when he felt the man’s fingertips trace along the column of his neck, but Itachi seemed to note his sensitive reaction because the man withdrew and placed some distance between their faces. 

He nodded shyly, noting the way his brother’s shoulders tensed drastically in response. 

“Did I scare you?” the man muttered, half hooded eyes staring at Sasuke with an incomprehensible gaze. 

Sasuke had to hone in on his listening skills to make out what Itachi was saying. It almost seemed like he intentionally spoke softly because he didn’t want to know the answer.

And Sasuke couldn’t necessarily lie to Itachi. For starters, his lie would be seen through immediately. And secondly, he didn’t have the heart to do anything other than tell the truth.

“A little.” The boy gulped, watching a variety of emotions flit through the elder’s eyes before he was drawn tight into an unrelenting embrace. 

“I’m sorry, Otouto. I couldn’t control myself. I never want you to be afraid of me.”

Desperate were those words that made Sasuke’s stomach churn and do flips. He swallowed the sudden thickness that coated his throat as his arms tightened around Itachi. 

“Baka, Itachi-nii. Is this what’s been bugging you all day?” he asked gently, feeling the man tremble in his grip. “I’m okay, you know. It was consensual, and I knew you wouldn’t hurt me.” Sasuke’s eyes softened as he stroked Itachi’s back. “How could you hurt me when you love me so much, right?” he asked.

The man nodded fervently against him, and Sasuke smiled. 

“So stop feeling guilty about it, okay?”

“Okay.”

Finally, the arms around his body loosened and withdrew. Instead, Sasuke felt warm hands slide underneath his shirt on both sides and felt thumbs peek out to rub soothing circles against his obliques. 

Sasuke sighed and rested his head on Itachi’s shoulders, allowing him to do his thing, but when the hands slowly started to creep toward the middle of his abdomen he couldn’t suppress his wince.

Itachi’s large hands paused flat against his belly, and Sasuke tried his best to keep his breathing normal, but his discomfort was evident. The man pulled back instantly as soon as he felt the boy’s stomach, and next thing he knew, Sasuke was picked up in Itachi’s arms and laid down onto the bed. 

With a look of confusion etched onto his face, Sasuke peered up at his Aniki whose eyes were blown twice as wide open. Without a word, the man pushed his t-shirt up, bunching it around his chest, and stared at his abdomen. When Itachi spoke, his voice was louder than normal.

“Why is your stomach so bloated, Sasuke?” It came out harshly despite being undercut by panic. He could see the silent storm beginning to arise in Itachi’s eyes as his gaze remained rooted on Sasuke’s belly. 

Sasuke tilted his head, unsure of what Itachi spoke of, and caught sight of his stomach. Sure enough, even from his position on his back, he could tell that his stomach had swelled three times its normal size. Other than the discomfort, he hadn’t realized that it had become that bad. It almost looked like he was four months pregnant. 

“Fuck!”

Sasuke directed his gaze at Itachi when he heard the curse.

Itachi met his gaze directly. “Did I knot you?” he asked, the words coming out in a less favorable tone than Sasuke was used to.

The boy blinked, and when the words registered in his brain, a blush overtook his face. He turned his head away from the man and began fidgeting underneath his gaze. 

“Sasuke, look at me.” 

It was times like this when the don’t-fuck-with-me and obey-me tone of an alpha made Sasuke clam up. He swallowed hard and immediately turned his gaze toward his brother. The man’s hand was still poised on his distended abdomen as he demanded a response. 

“Answer me, Otouto. Did I knot you?” 

Sasuke shook his head vehemently, denying the allegation. The man didn’t sound too happy. If Itachi found out he had involuntarily knotted Sasuke while he was in rut, he would come to loathe the boy. After all, a knot was saved for a mate, a fated pair, not for someone like Sasuke.

Like a twig snapping in half under pressure, Itachi’s alarmed gaze turned cold and his demeanor hardened. “What?” he asked as if he was giving Sasuke the opportunity to rescind and change his answer. 

That single word chilled Sasuke to the bone. Next thing he knew, Itachi had climbed on top of him, caging Sasuke’s body between the mattress and his own. Sasuke bit his lip and did his best to maintain the eye contact that was demanded of him. 

A hand pressed down on his belly, and Sasuke winced, biting down on his lip harder. God, that felt so uncomfortable. 

Itachi’s eyes hardened. “If I didn’t knot you, then why does it look like you’re bloated from your intestines absorbing a large amount of cum?” 

The low, quiet rumble in Itachi’s voice freaked Sasuke out. He had only heard it during a small handful of times, and none of those situations ended well. Not when an angry alpha reared his head.

But Sasuke debated telling the truth because the truth had the potential to tear them apart. He had heard from his kaa-san that alphas did not knot their partners unless they had already resigned to spend the rest of their lives with that person. Itachi’s knot was supposed to be saved for his mate, but Sasuke had stolen it when Itachi was at his weakest. It almost felt like he had taken advantage of the situation, and it made him feel despicable especially when he had an inkling that Itachi already met his fated pair. 

“A-Aniki, stop,” he croaked when he felt the palm on his distended stomach add more pressure. The area felt hard, yet tender, and an uncomfortable void filled his insides.

“Did someone else fuck you while I was away?” Itachi asked, his emotionless voice causing a shiver to race down Sasuke’s spine. “Are you carrying some other alpha’s baby?”

Tears welled up in Sasuke’s wide eyes as he squirmed to get away from the large hand. How did things go so wrong so quickly? 

Itachi’s eyes narrowed when he noticed Sasuke trying to pry himself away from him. He clenched his hands around the boy’s wrist and slammed them flat against the bed. “Didn’t I tell you what would happen if you let another alpha impregnate you?” 

No, Sasuke thought. He didn’t want this kind of misunderstanding between them, especially when everything had gone so well. He understood that senses were heightened after a coupling, but it wasn’t like Itachi was actually his mate. It was only a fake. But why was he getting so worked up? 

He absolutely hated the look that his Aniki was giving him. If this was the end result of his lie, then there was no point in lying. 

“Stupid, Itachi!” he finally yelled at the top of his lungs, thrashing against the man. “Why are you asking me that to begin with? Can’t you use your stupid nose to smell me? I don’t smell like anyone else, but you, so why would you say something like that?” He began sobbing. Fuck, he got butthurt. All because he wasn’t treated as someone special anymore by his Aniki, whom he liked so much. “Stupid. Stupid. Stupid, Itachi.” 

Itachi couldn’t explain what caused him to snap out of his daze first. If it was the yelling, or the words that struck him, or the big, fat tears that rolled down Sasuke’s cheeks. 

But he let go. Immediately. 

It almost felt like he had blacked out and received an outer body experience, but he knew that wasn’t the case. He couldn’t explain it. Other than the temporary marking and the rut jumbling his senses and forcing him to go wild, he had no excuse. 

What the fuck was he doing? 

Sasuke was right. He knew the boy had only been with him, because every crevice of Sasuke’s body leeched Itachi’s smell, but for some reason the lie had sparked something nasty inside him to manifest and go against logic. 

Fuck. He looked down at the sobbing boy who was rubbing away tears that continued to drip from his eyes. Fuck, fuck, fuck. 

“Sorry,” he fretted. “Sorry. I’m so sorry, Otouto,” he chanted verbatim as he reached down to cradle the boy in his arms. “It’s all my fault. I don’t know what’s wrong with my brain. I’m so sorry, Otouto. Please don’t cry anymore.” 

It took Itachi nearly an hour to console his Otouto. Between that and Sasuke allowing him to bathe with him after, Itachi understood that that was the length of forgiveness he would be given that day. He sighed in relief when Sasuke didn’t say a word when he pulled him into his arms that night and rubbed his belly gently to ease the discomfort. The boy had fallen asleep like so, heaving small puffs of air as he slept soundly. 

And that was when Itachi’s phone vibrated on the nightstand. He picked up immediately so it would wake the boy up and quietly stepped out into the hallway to answer. 

“Yo.”

It was Kyuubi. 

“So I talked to Granny Tsunade…” the blonde said. 

Itachi gazed at the opposite hallway wall blankly as Kyuubi beat around the bush. 

“Apparently, the drug I gave you is still in the clinical trials phase.” 

No shit. 

“It seems the reason it isn’t on the market yet is because it has too many worrisome side effects.”

“You don’t say,” Itachi deadpanned. 

He had thought about this for the latter half of the evening. It wasn’t enough to blame his actions on the rut nor the marking. He had suspected, but he couldn’t confirm until now. 

“Side effects,” Kyuubi went on, “include, but are not limited to, irritability, aggression, irrational behavior, and insomnia.”

“How peachy.”

“I mean you’re forcing a rut, which can last up to a week, to end in 24-36 hours. You could only imagine the side effects that come from such a thing.”

“Yet, you decided to turn me into your guinea pig.” Kyuubi was lucky Itachi didn’t harm Sasuke because of the side effects of the experimental drug. 

The man had the audacity to laugh sheepishly. “My bad, my bad. But you were so much worse than in your previous ruts so I had to do something about it.”

Itachi hung up. He was done dealing with interruptions and nonsense today. When he returned to the bedroom, he noticed that Sasuke was slightly tossing and turning in bed.

The long-haired ravenette frowned and climbed into bed, pulling his precious Otouto into his chest and wrapping a firm arm around his waist. The fiddling disappeared almost immediately as if Sasuke was calmed by Itachi’s presence. A gentle smile formed on Itachi’s typical nonchalant facade and he leaned closer to place a kiss on the boy’s cheek before settling in himself. 

“Goodnight, my fated pair,” he whispered, allowing the tender words to hang in the air.


End file.
